Can't Buy Me Love
by whatawaste
Summary: AU! Sirius Black is a wealthy and slightly self centered socialite on a mission, to avenge his dumping. Remus Lupin is a no luck but bad luck street rat and prostitute who is hired to help. Sniff? Do I smell unexpected love? RL/SB, and a little JP/LE
1. Chapter 1

A/N Welcome! This is my first story ever, and I'm more than a little nervous.

Warnings: **This is super, duper** **AU **multi-chap fic. No magic, Hogwarts, war, etc. I'm just playing with some wonderful characters. I love reading rl/sb AU. So I thought, write what you love! I hope someone out there loves it too. This has a _Pretty Woman_ feel to it but is not strictly based on that. Nor do I own _Pretty Woman _in case anyone was wondering.

This is also **SLASH**. Meaning male/male lovin'.

There will also be adult themes and explicit sex. (Though I'll put up another warning when things are about to get real hot n' heavy)

Disclaimer: Recognize something? Then it's not mine.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Plot Called Revenge

If you have love in your life it can make up for a great many things you lack. If you don't have it, no matter what else there is, it's not enough. –Ann Landers

****************

In the card game of life Sirius Black was dealt a pretty good hand. He is brilliant. Really. He had gotten into a very prestigious university and could have excelled in anything he chose; medicine, law, business, politics. To the horror of his disapproving parents Sirius chose to major in philosophy with a minor in theatre "As a fall back, career wise." Explained Sirius to the prime minister with a serious face.

And he could get away with it because Sirius is rich and his family powerful.

Really, awfully and obscenely so. As a child Sirius could often be seen running about illustrious social gatherings pulling on the Admiral's beard and pinching Lady Beuregarde's extensive bum as his troop of exhausted personal servants trailed after muttering apologies for the young master.

Sirius is a bit spoiled. Although, he didn't grow into the snob his parents had groomed him to be, it must be admitted that Sirius knew little of the world beyond his own gilded oyster. Sirius's parents died suddenly in car accident just before he graduated university and despite their numerous fights and opposing beliefs, left everything to their only son who never had to work a day in his life.

Sirius is beautiful, really truly beautiful Sculpted features that make a painter's hands twitch, silky black hair that never fell out of place and piercing grays eyes that revealed just how clever he really was behind the laughing, joking, kooky behavior.

Sirius Black is insane. Or, eccentric rather, (remember his wealth). He says what he thinks and does what he wants. Unfortunately for polite society what Sirius want to do is shock the stuffy and what he thinks to say usually succeeds in doing so. James Potter, his best friend since nappies and a registered rich man himself, speculates that this eccentricity developed due to the fact that no one will chastise him because he's rich and powerful. No one except James that is. But Sirius doesn't really listen much to him anyway.

"This is insane" complains James Potter for the ninth time in 5 minutes. Sirius wonders if he's going for some kind of record.

"Really truly bonkers, even for you."

"Ta," says Sirius cheerfully without looking up at his best friend.

James sighs and plops himself ungracefully on Sirius's tasteful and expensive sofa.

Lily, the love of his life, wife, and mother of his child, often complains that James is the clumsiest most awkward person she's ever met and his sheer lack of awareness to his surroundings makes her want to scream. Which James takes to mean "Darling your unappreciated grace makes me swoon with overwhelming love"

James hit his growth spurt too early shooting up above and beyond all the other children in his year and never seemed to get over that "charming" but dangerous gawkiness.

James untangles his own long legs and watches his oldest and craziest friend look around the airy and tasteful loft for his car keys.

"Do you know why it's insane?" continues James propping his feet up on the table and consequently knocking over a vase of flowers, stack of books, and empty coffee mug.

"Nope, but I bet you're gonna tell me." Says Sirius while looking in the sugar bowl for his missing keys.

"A. No one's ever going to believe it" said James holding up a finger. "B. You'll never find anyone to agree to it. And C. Neither of us know the first thing about picking up a hooker."

Sirius rolls his eyes and begins systematically searching the back of the fridge.

"And D. What the bloody hell is the point of all this anyway?"

"A." retorts Sirius slamming the fridge shut and starts checking the cereal boxes. "If we play this right, everyone will believe it. Don't forget I am a professional actor."

Sirius ignored what sounded suspiciously like a snort from James and continued.

"B. People will do anything for money and a prostitute is by definition not the exception. C. That part can't be hard at all if channel eight news is any indicator and D."

Sirius says tossing the last keyless cereal box into the cupboard and turning to face James for the first time with a fierce look on his face.

"No one, _no one_ breaks up with Sirius Black and gets away with it."

James raises an eyebrow and sighs in defeat before clumsily reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling out Sirius's car keys.

"I still say it's insane." He says and tries to ignore the sobbing voice of reason in his head that goes into hysterics every time James agrees to one of Sirius's fool proof plans.

Sirius was pissed. He had been dumped. He had been dumped one week before the minister's annual ball for anyone who was someone. What's worse he had been dumped by Lucius Malfoy, who, the more Sirius thought about it, was a right prat and a waste of Sirius's time in the first place.

But what was worst of all, and the real catalyst for this _possibly_ bonkers plan was Sirius Black had been dumped by Lucius Malfoy for his own crazy bitch of a cousin Narcissa Black. Sirius was more than pissed. Sirius had popped a nut.

But Sirius hadn't wallowed (much). He hadn't trashed Lucius's car (what, that beat up old thing?) Or settled down for a weep and an entire pint of ice cream (that pint had been half finished anyway…) No, Sirius had cracked a plan. A brilliant plan, of mastermind proportions. Centered around, as most revenge plans do, jealousy.

Sirius was going to show up at the minister's ball for anyone who was someone, where Lucius was sure to be smirking and preening, the pompous git, with that albino shrew hanging on his elbow. Here he was going to make a spectacular entrance and he wouldn't be alone. Sirius was going to be with his brand, spanking (if he was lucky) new, made to order boyfriend.

His man would be handsome, no, gorgeous, brilliant funny and, most importantly, head over heels in love with Sirius.

Lucius would see just how quickly Sirius had replaced him and with someone loads better to boot. Sirius and his boyfriend would be so obviously in love and Lucius would be forced to scream with regret, curse the heavens, wonder why he'd ever been foolish enough to give up such a good thing and beg Sirius to take him back. How sweet it is. Plus Sirius would not have to go stag to the social event of the year. It was brilliant, by far one of his finest schemes. The only fault, a minor inconvenience really, was he didn't know anyone gorgeous, brilliant, funny and in love with him right off the bat. Nor could he ask a friend or one of his numerous silly admirers to play the part. Lucius and Sirius ran in the same circle of the obscenely rich and so Lucius would recognize any of Sirius's friends or fans and spot the relationship for what it was, a shameless ploy for revenge.

So. In a word, Sirius was outsourcing. Reaching beyond the golden bubble for some bloke willing, for an excellent price to pose as his one true love and soul mate. Which is why James found himself at three in the morning, muttering curses in the back seat of Sirius's Aston martin fidgeting nervously with his high collar coat and large dark sunglasses. Sirius was sitting in the drivers seat peering through his high tech binoculars across the road at the handful of young men lounging against a building.

"What are we doing?" whispered James and tugged his skullcap further over his ears.

"Studying." Said Sirius shortly as he watched yet another car pull up to the curb across the street and a young man lean his head in the passenger window.

"Well it's making me nervous." Continued James, "The longer we wait here the more likely it is we're gonna get caught in a bust. And let me tell you right now Sirius Black, best friends we may be, but I am not going down with you for this. I have a wife, son career, and image to think about. Can you imagine the scandal? James H. Potter prestigious politician picked up in gay prostitute raid. Oh god, that awful Rita reporter woman will have a field day."

"Oh James," chuckled Sirius as he watched the young man get in the car which quickly drove away. "I promise you, you're not prestigious."

James cursed and fiddled with his sunglasses. "Look, I think we should work on our names and code."

"Well my names Sirius like the attitude and yours is James, rhymes with Lames."

"Sirius be serious. We can't use our real names. This can't get out, for either of us. Your money won't protect you from this scandal. Here's what I was thinking. You call me Ronaldo and I'll call you Gerald."

Sirius turned around to look at James for the first time since telling him to sit in the back if he was going to 'dress like a moron'.

"Gerald?" Sirius repeated incredulously. "Oh come of it James. I'm not having anyone call me Gerald and you certainly can't pull off Ronaldo my friend."

"Fine, be that way, but I'm warning you Sirius Orion Black if you use my real name once during this outrageous event then, then, I'm telling Lily exactly who taught Harry how to flip a bird,"

Sirius paled at the thought of James's formidable wife's wrath.

"Fine. " he huffed and turned back to watching the rent boys tussling on the walk.

"Now as for code, if you find someone you think is good say "I wouldn't be surprised if it's raining in Scotland." But if you don't think…"

Sirius groaned and got out of the car.

"Siri… Gerald!" Hissed James, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? We're not supposed to get out of the car!"

"Come on Ronaldo my friend. Our adventure begins." Sirius shut the door on James's protests and headed lazily cross the road.

"Top of the morning to you lads. How's tricks?"

Five curious young men, no, boys, stared at Sirius. One of the bolder, older looking boys stepped forward.

"Something I can do you for Mr.?" the boy said seductively.

"Perhaps, perhaps," replied Sirius winking, " Just getting a close look at the moment."

The boy nodded stepped back and took a drag on his cigarette. The other boys seemed to follow his lead and relax, not paying much attention to the strange grinning man leaving him opportunity to study them.

Sirius was being picky, he knew, but none of these boys were quite right. They were all skinny and pale in a sickly sort of way, though some were petite while others brawny, some ugly and brutish looking while other were undeniably pretty. But nothing was clicking.

Sirius could practically hear James roll his eyes at this. He wasn't' looking for true love after all, just an actor for his plan. But still, Sirius reasoned, it was important that there be some chemistry. They had to believable at least.

A squeal of rubber interrupted his thoughts and Sirius turned to catch the tail end of a car peeling away from the curb and down the street. Leaving behind a cloud of exhaust fumes and a sense of shame. Walking towards him and away from the retreating car was a tall, lean but well built boy straightening his tight navy blue t-shirt and zipping his fly. The boy meandered with casual confidence, smiling and nodding at his co-workers. As he drew closer Sirius's breath caught in his throat. A Golden angel missing only wings was just within arms reach.

"Perfect" breathed Sirius.

***************

The hand of cards Remus Lupin had been dealt totally blew. I mean really. There were no pocket aces here folks. Just a sad collection of mismatched piss stained number cards, and Remus knew it. He'd been born in a slum to an absent father and a mother who needed him but never loved him. Remus's pretty face got Rhea, his junkie mother, away with a lot. He quickly learned how to distract doting store clerks and kind strangers whilst his mum pocketed enough to pay for her next fix.

Remus feared his mother. Her violent mood swings and manipulative nature left constant cramps in his legs from tip toeing around her all the time. She could whisper threats and mockery at him in a way that hurt even more than when she yelled (though there was plenty of that as well.) and often left bruises across his body when there weren't enough drugs to placate her.

Remus loved his mother. Some mornings he would awaken and she would be uncharacteristically awake and dressed putting together a make shift breakfast and singing under her breath in that beautiful irish lilt. On days like these Rhea would smile, kiss Remus on the cheek and ruffle his dark golden hair. Sometimes she would give him a present. Just something cheap she'd found in the dumpsters outside their building or bartered away from the neighbors, but Remus would treasure the cheap trinket and it gave him something to think about when only hours later Rhea's sunny spirits would pass and she would grab his arm so tightly finger shaped bruises decorated his wrist like a cuff for weeks.

When Remus was 11 years old Rhea woke him gently smiling. Remus eyed her nervously. The past few days had been bad ones. His mum had been out of luck with her dealer and they hadn't been able to pull together much money. His body ached from her anger, but when Rhea reached out her touch was soft, cool and gentle against his cheek.

"Get dressed and eat your cereal, mummy's got you a present and then we're going out today."

Remus leaned into her touch and smiled. It was moments like these he really loved his mother and knew that although life wasn't perfect, they would take care of each other forever.

After breakfast Rhea gave him a pocket sized, and very worn dictionary.

"You're such a quiet boy, now you'll have all the words you need right here in your pocket."

"Thanks mum, this is great. I'll keep it close always." Remus said, thrilled.

And he did. Which is how a street rat like Remus could use lots of big words and confidently say things like "Happiness is _ephemeral_."

He would later wonder how a hardened kid like himself could be so _ingenuous_ as his own junkie mum hurried him through back alleys and filthy streets to an even shittier part of the city he didn't recognize, into a building Remus would come to identify as both _inauspicious_ and, more importantly, home.

Here he was handed over to Mr. Grey Back and lost his mother forever.

Here he learned that disobedience would result in beating and pain that made him long for his mothers nails and slaps.

Here he learned that a beautiful face and (eventually) built and toned body made ugly, nervous men roam the streets at night looking for him and his "brothers" (Mr. Gray's other whores)

Here he learned how to please men and women sexually, how to steal, cheat, and lie to survive.

Now at nineteen he had outlived most of the kids he'd started out with, Whores don't have a long shelf life in this neighborhood. He was bitter and lonely but kept it all behind a mask to survive. Remus could pretty confidently say that if forced to choose a word to sum up his life so far he would have to go with "Shit. Absolute Shit."

*************

"Looking for something, Sir?"

The golden boy had stopped in front of Sirius just out of arms reach but close enough for Sirius to admire the details of his face. Dark honey colored hair flopped over his forehead and curled behind his ears. Smooth skin practically glowed.

His beautiful face's only imperfections were a light scar running through one eyebrow, across the orbit and down a perfect cheekbone and a slightly crooked nose from one too many breaks. Thick Dark lashes lined eyes that were a startling molten gold. Despite the intensity of the color however Sirius couldn't help but notice there was an emptiness in those eyes, a kind of 'disconnect'. Those perfect soft pink lips were moving however and Sirius forced himself to focus.

"Sir? Is there something you need assistance with?"

Sirius cleared his throat, and assumed what he hoped was a professional and impressive tone.

"Why yes actually, I'd like to make you a business proposal if you find it convenient. Is there somewhere we can discus details?"

The boy quirked one eyebrow up but the rest of his face remained only politely impassive. "Intriguing, well I would invite you into my office," he said gesturing to a dumpster by the building, "but I've just had the floors cleaned. Any suggestions?"

Sirius chuckled under his breath. Beautiful and sharp, this night was shaping up. "My car's just across the street. It isn't as roomy as your place but I can promise heated seats."

The boy's lips twitched so slightly Sirius wondered if it wasn't just a trick of the lights. Together they headed across the road. Sirius opened the passenger side door and held it for the golden young man. Before getting in the car Remus faced Sirius and gave a price run down.

"Fifteen for oral. Thirty if I fuck you. Fifty if you fuck me. I haven't seen you round here before so I should let you know. No haggling, yes rubber, and you pay up front and extra for kink." Remus held out his hand, bored. Granted the strange man was very handsome, if Remus bothered to notice these sorts of things anymore. And he seemed a great deal more clever than the usual horny douche bag clientele. But Remus had a quota to meet if he wanted to avoid a beating tonight.

"Please" Sirius said and gestured that he should get into the car.

Remus eyed him suspiciously before sliding into the car with a sigh. The strange dark haired man really did have pretty eyes.

Sirius took a moment to admire the boy's perfect arse before he closed the door after him, jogged around the car and climbed into the drivers seat.

"Let's talk business." Sirius said, "But first, your name please."

"Remus," The golden boy, Remus, said, his face still impassive.

"Remus," Sirius repeated trying the name out. It was nice, odd but sensual. Like the man himself.

"How's the Scottish weather looking?" came a voice from the back of the car. Remus jumped a little in his seat and cursed himself for not making sure the strange man was alone. A man around the same age as his client was leaning forward from the back seat, examining him nervously. He wore a black skull cap pulled very low, a black trench coat with the color popped up around his neck, large dark sunglasses although the sun had set hours ago and a black mustache hung off his lip at an angle, a smear of what appeared to be glue apparent under his left nostril.

Remus didn't blink, he had seen stranger.

"Extra five for him to watch, fifteen if he's joining."

The man choked loudly and his moustache slipped even lower.

"Ahem… That won't be necessary. Ever. Er… Gerald can explain what exactly he'd like done."

"Right, Okay. Pleased to meet you Remus, My name's Sirius Black, infamous heir and socialite"

"Sirius!"

"And this here is…"

James glared at his best friend in a way that even behind large sunglasses said "Use my real name and I will kill you."

"… is my associate and friend Monsieur Ronaldo Buttercup G. Willikers, a visiting farmer from France."

James's moustache fell into his lap.

"Bon Jour." Said Remus.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N A large and loving thank you to those of you who reviewed/alerted this. I've been smiling all day thanks to you.

Kind of a small filler chapter this so I thought I'd get it out asap. Hope you enjoy anyway!

Disclaimer: DISCLAIMED. Nuff said.

Chapter 2: A business deal and missing pants

Remus sipped his bourbon slowly stalling for time. He was really starting to regret agreeing to talk to these two blokes.

After introducing his friend, Sirius had asked if there was somewhere he could take them to discuss his 'business arrangement'.

"There's a motel a few blocks over if it suits you." Remus had said.

"No, no, I don't think I've made myself clear. I'm not here to have sex with you Remus, just to propose something."

Remus had frowned and turned to leave the car.

"Of course I'll still pay you for your time!" Sirius had amended before he could open the door. "In fact," He continued holding up a hundred pound bill, "I'll pay you for the rest of the night so you can have plenty of time to think it over."

Which is how Remus now found himself at The Hog's Head, sipping cheap liquor and weighing the pro's and con's of picking up and running the hell out of here hundred pounds be damned.

"Can I get you another Remi? Gentlemen?" Rosie the regular waitress at The Hog's Head had sauntered over with a cloud of cheap perfume.

It was one of the reasons Remus had chosen this pub. They knew him well here and if things got out of hand he'd be on home turf. He didn't make it a habit of leaving the area with customers. But he had heard of the excessively wealthy and eccentric Sirius Black and the lure of good pay proved to be too much.

"Why thank you miss. I'd love another larger." Sirius said gesturing expressively and grinning at Rosie. Except for a moment of hesitation in the pub doorway Sirius was, for all appearances, quite at ease in the rough and tough establishment.

His fidgety friend "Ronaldo" however was quite another story.

"How bout you 'andsome? Little something to ease the soul? Or maybe a little someone?" Rosie said winking at Remus.

"No, no thank you mum. I'm quite fine." James whispered in a French accent. His eye's darted nervously around the rowdy dive.

"Oh come on Naldo. How can you say no to such a pretty lady?" Sirius said clapping his friend on the back.

"I'm fine Siri…Gerald." James hissed shrugging away from Sirius's hand.

"What can I say?" Sirius said to a bemused Rosie. "He is no gentlemen. I'll just have to order for him. Let's have your strongest, foulest…."

"Milk!" Shouted James, and a few of the pub's patrons glanced at him. "I'll just have a milk please, thank very much." He said, whispering again.

Rosie chuckled and reached over the worn table to pinch James's cheek.

"Then milk you'll have baby, even if I have to squeeze it from old Bathilda's tits themselves." She laughed heartily and headed back to the bar.

"Please don't trouble yourself." James called after her weakly.

"Milk?" Sirius mouthed at his friend incredulously. He was going to have to have a talk with Lily about returning James's balls one of these days. Married men, Christ. He shook his head and turned back to Remus.

"So? What do you think?"

Remus fiddled with his empty glass. "Let me go over this once. Just so I know we're on the same page." He began. "You want to pay me to go to a party …"

"Social event." Sirius interrupted.

"You want me to go to a social event with you…" Remus continued slowly.

"As my boyfriend."

"As your boyfriend." Remus repeated. " And then… that's it?"

"Just about. We'll arrive together and you'll be on my arm. It's a very fancy event full of stuffy old farts who call themselves influential people so I expect you to be sharp, polite, and very much in love with me. You'll leave the party with me, I'll pay you a pre-determined amount and we'll part ways."

"With no fucking." Remus said bluntly.

"Nope. Not necessary. This is all about image. I will however require you to be physically close to me at the party…"

"Social event." Remus corrected.

"Social event." Sirius chuckled, " And if asked you will say that we do engage in regular and frankly phenomenal sexual intercourse. But I can't imagine it will come up." He leered.

Before Remus had a chance to respond Rosie came back placing a larger and a glass of milk on the table and refilled his bourbon.

"Thank you milady." Sirius said flirtatiously. The waitress winked and headed towards an inebriated customer calling her name.

"Pre-determined amount?" Remus said cautiously.

Sirius exchanged a guarded look with James who had stayed out of the conversation so far.

"We thought…err, a thousand pounds." Sirius said with fake confidence. "If… ah, that's acceptable." He continued nervously when Remus didn't respond right away.

"One thousand pounds?" Remus repeated trying to slow his frantically beating heart. A thousand fucking pounds? That was more than he normally made in a month. He thanked whatever passed for god these days that he had agreed to take Sirius to the pub. Suddenly the skeevy bar and unfriendly faces looked a lot more pleasant.

"Yeah, a thousand pounds should work." Remus said casually.

"So, is that a yes?" Sirius said peering into Remus's golden eyes looking unsure, which if the rumors about the brash and self centered heir were true, Remus doubted was a common look for him. It startled him to realize that he liked making the confident Sirius Black a little unsteady.

He threw back his bourbon in one swallow and let it fall back to the table with a loud clunk causing Ronaldo to jump in his seat and somehow knock over his glass of milk. A white pool quickly spread over the table and dripped over the edge and into his lap.

"That's a yes." Remus said as Ronaldo jumped up cursing and tried to brush spilt milk off his trousers while Sirius held out his hand to shake on the deal. After a moment's hesitation, Remus took it.

Sirius couldn't be more pleased with the way things were going. His plan was coming together perfectly and he warmly anticipated engaging in a good "I told you so" session with James later on. Although… He glanced at his friend standing a few feet away stuttering pathetically as four heavily made up and giggling women knelt around him wiping milk off his trousers, maybe the poor sod had suffered enough for one night.

"Gerald! A little help here Gerald?" James called weakly from behind Sirius.

"Oh handsome, you aren't leaving us so soon?" giggled one woman hanging on his shoulders.

"Not with your pants all wet…" laughed another on her knees and tugged at his belt.

"It's… quite dry now. Quite dry ladies. Gerald!" James voice cracked.

Sirius turned back to Remus. He did so enjoy looking at the gorgeous man. James wasn't the only uncomfortable one however, although Sirius was infinitely better at hiding it. He had almost turned around and walked out when Remus had led them to this pub…

****

Sirius had never been in a place like this and only rarely saw its equal on late night tv movies that focused on the dangers of dropping out of high school. But with a reassuring look at Remus's broad shoulders and tight jeans he had gathered his confidence and followed a busty blond woman who was chatting fondly and familiarly at Remus.

Remus goes here regularly? Sirius had worried, glancing at the shifty customers and made a mental note to research how to spot concealed weapons at a distance.

"Sirius!" James had hissed in his ear. "What the bloody hell are we doing here? We're going to get mugged! I felt safer sitting in that dark alley!"

"Oh hush! You worry too much. This place looks great. Maybe a little rough around the edges sure, but it's just full of local color." Sirius punched James in the arm teasingly but privately knew he was right. Sirius had dressed in his casual clothes but even these reeked of money, and James wasn't exactly looking subtle in his designer all black 'incognito' costume. The two of them stuck out like a couple of vegans in a steak house and the "local color" was taking notice.

"Mr. Black. Is there a problem?" Remus questioned and he shoved any misgivings aside and drew his face into a trademark grin.

" Please don't call me Mr. Black, and Ronaldo here was just admiring the décor."

Remus turned to James with what Sirius was coming to recognize as his 'eyebrow up' look. Politely questioning with perhaps more than a little mockery below the surface.

"Erm, yes, yes indeed." James stuttered, knocking his elbow into a chair. "It's really all quite… quite…"

"Cultured?" Remus proposed.

"Exactly!" James nodded enthusiastically.

Remus pointedly turned and surveyed the pub looking from bursting beer gut to expansive cleavage, overflowing ash trays to piss stained floor before finally coming to rest on a stuffed buck head hanging on the wall. Between its antlers a baseball cap was nestled with 'I heart midget porn' embroidered in red thread.

Remus stared at the cap for a long moment before turning back to James.

"I'll be sure to get the designers card for you before we leave then."

**************

Sirius turned his attention back to the present.

"The event is this Saturday evening." Sirius said. "I will pick you up at eight and we will arrive fashionably late at 8:17. Dress is formal."

" I don't own any formal dresses. Though I do know where I can borrow a schoolgirl skirt."

"Ah. Yes, that is a problem." Sirius tried to figure out a solution while fighting off images of Remus in school girl uniform. Short plaid skirt brushing long muscular thighs, slightly see through white button down, school tie loosened and tuggable…

"Ahhhhh." Sirius clearing his throat and mind and adjusted his trousers subtly. "In that case I'll pick you up earlier. At 2 o'clock. You're just a bit taller than me so I'm sure my houselady, Mrs. Weasley, can take your measurements and tailor something to fit you. We'll leave straight from my place on schedule. Is that all right?"

"Fine."

"And I'll pick you up at the same place we met?"

"No." Remus said quickly. Sounding anxious for the first time since they met.

"No." he repeated his voice once again its regular calm. "If you don't mind we'll meet in town somewhere."

"Fine by me. The steps of City Bank?"

"2 o'clock"

"It's a date." Sirius raised his glass and Remus smiled before toasting with his own third bourbon of the night.

"Gerald!" James wailed. With a nod, Sirius got up to rescue his friend.

He had to push through a laughing crowd of what appeared to be every other person in the pub. At the center of the circle he found James on his back with his pants around his ankles. Straddling his knees a woman with what looked suspiciously like the belt Sirius had given James for Christmas tied around her head, was making quick work of his shirt buttons. James's head was pillowed in another woman's lap who was singing a David Bowie song rather loudly and rocking back and forth to the tune moving his head with her.

"Making friends Ronnie my love?" Sirius said lightly stifling a laugh.

James peered up terrified at his supposed best friend who had dragged him into this mess only to abandon him to the mercy of loose women and large men.

"There's a staaaaaaaar maaaaan waiting in the sky. He'd like to come and meet us but he thinks he'll blow our minds!" The woman sang over the laughter.

"Sirius! Are we leaving?" James struggled to stand but was pinned to the ground.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I'm sorry ladies but my friend and I must be going now. It was a real pleasure." Sirius said loudly. No one paid him any attention.

"Excuse me! But we really have to be leaving! If you could please… release… my friend!" Sirius said again louder. Some of the crowd looked at him with hostility and Sirius swallowed nervously.

"Nothing personal you know, but we've got an early morning we do. Ah, got bird watching club to attend. Have to be up with the sun. Early bird catches the worm and the early avian enthusiast is there to see it!"

"Can't miss bird club!" James chimed in from the floor.

Hostile silence.

" Err…. We're applying to be junior bird scouts you see and the Feathered Friend Society will cease consideration of our application if we miss a watching… and ah…"

"I've wanted to be a junior bird scout since I was a lad I have!" Said James.

Everyone was quietly looking at Sirius now though he saw neither belief nor amusement in their faces.

"Um…"

"All right Susie, Ellen, you've had your fun. Let the poor man up before he starts to cry." Came a mellow but amused voice.

Sirius let out a sigh of relief as the crowd easily parted and Remus stepped into the circle.

"Aw but Remi…"

"I know, I know. But who are we too stand between a man and his dreams of bird scouting?"

Laughter rippled through the crowd and James was free to stand up.

"Come on lads. I'll escort you to the door." Remus led an awkward Sirius and James through a once again jolly crowd out into the street.

Simultaneously they all drew breath in the cool night air and reveled in the silence of the empty street.

"You saved my life." James said solemnly and grasped Remus's hand in both his own. He looked into eyes. "How can I ever repay you?"

Remus squeezed James's hands. "You can put your pants back on."

James let go embarrassed and hastily redressed himself.

"I had it under control." Sirius said.

"Of course." Remus replied nodding. "Saturday, City Bank, 2 o'clock."

"Right."

Before he turned to go, Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a Rolex.

"My watch!" cried James as Remus handed it over.

"Mmmm. Yes. I found it on Susie, She's quite the collector. You might want to remember that Ronaldo next time you insist on getting friendly with the local ladies."

James did what Sirius fondly called his fish impersonation before checking his trouser pockets.

"My wallets gone as well!" He cried and both he and Sirius looked at Remus expectantly.

Raising his eyebrow Remus said. "What do you think I am? A wizard?"

A/N Reviews literally make me squeal quite loudly and obnoxiously with delight.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A HUGE thank you to my reviewers/alerters. It is because of you that I update quickly. Enjoy!

Warnings: A wee bit of violence and implied non-con. (Oh's no's!) Made up for with sexual tension up the wazoo. ;-) This is a slash fic in case you missed that!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

Being a sex symbol is a heavy load to carry, especially when one is tired, hurt and bewildered. - Marilyn Monroe

Chapter 3: A bear and his master

"Well look who decided to finally show his face again."

Remus tensed, shoulders hunched.

"What's the matter cub? Decided to take a vacation? Forgot you had nowhere else to go? Or did you just miss me too much?"

Remus kept his eyes on the ground and turned to face Mr. Grey. He could hear the shuffling of the other lads scurrying away from the sadistic whoremaster. Remus had broken the rules and left his work, he knew better than to expect help from the others.

Mr. Grey grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back sharply so that Remus was staring at the warehouse ceiling, he could feel Gray's hot breath against his throat. A pigeon flitted nervously against the skylights as trapped and desperate as Remus was, as Remus had been all his life.

"I got a good job…" Remus stuttered.

Crack. Gray slapped him across the face hard. His large silver ring cut Remus's cheek.

"Did I give you permission to speak bitch?" Gray's fingers tightened in the roots of Remus's hair and his scalp burned. Gray slapped him again and Remus tasted blood, his ears ringing. Gray examined him closely for any thing other than total submission before speaking.

"Now you may answer me cub. Explain to me why you thought it might be a good idea to disobey me and go off when there were plenty of cocks to be sucked tonight. Hmm?"

Remus drew a shuddering breath, locking away his pain and fear and adopting a dead look in his eyes.

"Sirius Black." He said simply. He hated to say the name of the handsome man who had treated him like a human being out loud in this filthy place, but knew it would catch Gray's interest.

"Go on." Mr. Gray growled loosening his grip in Remus's hair slightly.

"_The_ Sirius Black approached me tonight and offered me a job. He wants to pay me to spend the day with him Saturday, and I accepted."

"How much?"

"500 hundred pounds." Remus said quickly. He would be damned if he was going to let Gray take all his hard earned money like he always did. He'd been holding back a little here a little there for years now, hoping to put together some money to run away on, but it had never been enough. But now? He just hoped he could get away with it.

"500 hundred fucking pounds? For your scrawny arse?" Gray threw back his head and howled with laughter. "Better him than me then. Specially since I get you whenever I please for free, isn't that right my pretty little whore?"

Mr. Gray traced Remus's cheek with a dirty finger, stinging as his nail dragged across the open cut.

"Yes Mr. Gray." Remus said submissively.

"You done good cub." Gray chuckled letting go of his hair and ruffling it affectionately. "Real good. Always knew you'd be worth the few pounds I gave your shit mother.

Remus winced.

"Ya'll hear what our Remus has hooked me?" Mr. Gray yelled to other boys lurking around the edges of room. "You all could learn a thing or two from him, eh?" Gray slapped Remus on the arse. "You can have the rest of Saturday off. Just be sure to bring daddy back that 500 pounds, mmm?" Mr. Gray gave him a warning look and Remus nodded hastily.

"Yes Mr. Gray."

"Now get back outside, you've got a whole night of work to make up for."

* * *

Saturday couldn't come fast enough for Remus. Although he constantly reminded himself that it was just another job, just another client, Remus was excited to see the _ebullient _Sirius Black again. The man just seemed to shine a light on those around him. Remus could do with a little light in his life. Even if it was just a second hand glimpse. And a day off was nothing to scoff at either, Remus reasoned wiping his mouth and collecting his money from yet another post coital and fumbling customer.

He counted the cash right there quickly before leaving. A client had stiffed Remus once and Mr. Gray had not been forgiving. Never again.

"Can… can I kiss you?" said the man who said his name was John (uh huh)

"No," Remus said shortly without looking up from the money.

"Please? Just a goodbye kiss… I'll pay you?"

"No." Remus repeated bored. This man was a regular of his. He drove round every Friday night 11 o'clock on the button. He was a bit shorter than Remus and looked (and felt) soft everywhere, giving him something of a baby look, emphasized by his thin blond hair and big blue eyes that squeezed shut when he came.

Remus supposed he was an all right sort. Reliable as a sinking rock, never too rough, never tried to cheat Remus out of pay, and rich if his soft hands and pampered attitude were anything to go by. He certainly never looked at home in this neighborhood. But then who did? Even plague infected rats used the buddy system around these parts.

The only thing that Remus couldn't stand about Friday 11'o'clock, what he called "John", was the man's weekly request to kiss him.

"So you'll su… suck me off but you won't kiss me?" Friday 11 pouted.

"Yup," said Remus shortly. "Don't take it personal," he continued, "I don't kiss anyone I don't like." Truthfully Remus had never kissed anyone at all, ever. It was the irony of being a prostitue. He had had more sex in nineteen years than some had in a lifetime but had completely skipped over those intimate moments. Fucking was one thing. Every animal did it. But kissing? It just didn't feel right to share that kind of intimacy with someone he didn't even like. And sadly Remus had never met anyone he remotely cared about or, worse yet, actually cared about him.

The man looked hurt, "Fine, fine. If that's the way it is. I thought I meant a little more than that to you Remus but I guess I was wrong." He stalked out of the alley to his waiting car.

Remus let him go. It wasn't uncommon for regular clients to delude themselves into thinking this was some sort of relationship. They would buy Remus chocolates or give him a little extra money "to buy something for yourself from me" and then huff and puff like Romeo walking in on Juliet in bed with Mercutio when he refused to kiss them and their dirty little fantasy life was shattered. But they'd always be back, begging and apologizing, saying things like "Couldn't stay away from you" and "let's never fight again". This man was no different. He would see him next Friday on the dot of eleven. If it was a minute sooner or later then he would be very much surprised.

Remus stretched and headed back to the warehouse to hand in his nightly earnings to Mr. Gray.

Tomorrow was Saturday. He felt a flutter of butterflies in his stomach. Not that that means anything. I mean, everyone gets excited for the weekend…

Right. The weekend.

* * *

Sirius paced restlessly on the steps of City Bank. He checked his watch again, 1:55. Only a minute later than when he had checked it at 1:54. God damn. Sirius didn't know why he was so anxious over a rent boy. But something about Remus had unsettled him.

It's nothing, Sirius told himself. So an undeniably gorgeous man catches my eye. I'd be blind not to be excited.

But Sirius knew it wasn't just the boy's good looks that had him tossing in bed and kicking off the sheets every night since they met. There was something indefinable about Remus. In the way he moved and the way he talked. When Sirius spoke to him it was like he was only scratching the surface of a complex and remarkable glacier. His banter reflected off of disquietingly cold and barren eyes where something fascinating lurked beneath, like sunken treasure beneath the frozen, opaque ice of the sea. Sometimes Remus's eyes would flash pure gold like pirate coin in the sun and Sirius would be left breathless.

He ran a hand through his hair and checked his watch again, 1:57.

He wasn't even making sense now. It must be this damn break up with Lucius that had kept him up all night and befuddled his mind with misplaced fancy and convoluted metaphors. Sunken treasure indeed. That's really reaching Sirius.

Still, he couldn't lie, it had been thoughts of the beautiful whore that kept him up through the night. Picturing how his eyes would glint gold when he was laughing and carefree, or angry and dominant or looking up with his mouth wrapped around Sirius's cock…. Oh bugger. Who was he kidding?

"Sirius?"

Sirius dragged himself out of his thoughts reluctantly to find the very man standing in front of him, a step below.

"Gahhh… Remus! Ah. Excellent to see you." Sirius checked his watch, 2:00. "And right on time as well, capital."

Remus shrugged. "I'm a strict believer in accuracy I've found that hitting exactly the right time… or the right spot, can make a world of difference."

Sirius blushed a little and shook himself. What are you 12? You are a wealthy, powerful, smart, bloody gorgeous man. Not a teenager with a crush. Pull it together.

"Shall we get going?" Remus nodded and the two of them walked the few blocks to Sirius's town house in silence. He let them in the front door and although Remus didn't say anything Sirius could hear him examining the rich surroundings. Sirius's chest puffed a bit in pride at this. He had worked hard on this place and it showed. The walls were bright and colorful and the furniture modern and elegant. Art pieces were positioned tastefully throughout the house. All in all the place was rich and stylish. Sirius knew Remus would be impressed.

Sirius allowed him time to admire in what was hopefully silent awe before walking up behind Remus who was examining a rather avant garde bronze statue he had spent a fortune on last summer when bronze was making a comeback.

"Stunning, isn't it?" said Sirius. "When I look at this I see mold work reminiscent of Rodin. The almost impressionist attitude makes me think of a field of geraniums post bloom. While the classical base and proportioning is distinctly classical and invokes images of ancient Rome. What do you see when you look at this Remus?"

Remus leaned forward studying the statue base carefully. "I see dog piss."

"What..?" Sirius leaned in as well and sniffed. "Padfoot!!!!"

* * *

Remus watched what seemed to be an apocalyptic epic unfolding before him as he relaxed at the kitchen counter.

Sirius had hunted down a small bear, which he insisted was actually a dog, lurking under the dining room table. He yelled and cursed at the beast to "get out from under there and face the music", which apparently the 'dog' refused to do. Probably because it was a bear and above such things, Remus contemplated.

Sirius had then dropped to his hands and knees and crawled under the dining room table to forcibly remove the black hairy creature only to have it run away from him and around the table. Sirius crawled after it cursing and growling.

"Hello?" A pretty, slightly heavy set young woman with bright red hair entered the room and addressed Remus ignoring the chase going on at ground level.

"You must be Master Sirius's friend. The one I'll be fitting for a suit today?"

"Yes, that's me. My name's Remus. Thank you for doing this at such short notice."

"Oh not at all luv. Molly Weasley." She shook his hand. "My husband and I have been taking care of Master Sirius for quite some time now and we've learned how to keep up and roll with the punches. You never know when something's going to need doing when you're working for a man as important as the master."

Remus glanced at Sirius who had managed to grab hold of the bear/dog's tail and was currently wrestling with the animal, and apparently losing.

"What say we get you upstairs so I can get those measurements." Mrs. Weasley continued, unperturbed by the death struggle going on at their feet.

"Should we perhaps…" Remus gestured hopelessly at the rolling pair. There was a lot of growling going on but coming from who exactly he wasn't sure.

"Oh they'll be fine. Neither of them can stay mad for long." Mrs. Weasley said dismissively. "You see? They're already making up."

She was right, Remus noted, turning back to the pair. Sirius and his pet, were both now hugging and whining apologetically.

"He and Padfoot just need to have their post fight cuddle now. If we head upstairs Master Sirius will be up soon."

"How… romantic." Remus followed Mrs. Weasley upstairs into the master bedroom.

"Master Sirius lay something out for you already. Do you like it?"

Remus was startled by how much he liked it. A gorgeous suit lay on the bed. It had a 1920's look to it. Light gray coat, pants and waistcoat of very fine and expensive material and a silk black button down to go under.

"It's lovely." Remus murmered, as he fingered the suit appreciatively. "Really lovely."

"I'm glad you're pleased." Came a familiar voice. Sirius was leaning casually in the bedroom doorway looking flushed, his hair ruffled and his shirt riding up slightly exposing the smooth skin directly above his waistband. Remus's eyes were drawn to the naked skin and he licked his lips unconsciously.

Sirius watched Remus's eyes drop to his crotch and felt his pants grow tighter.

"Arms up luv. I've got to take your measurements now." Mrs. Weasley broke the silence bustling up to Remus with a measuring tape hanging from her fingers.

Sirius continued to watch as Remus raised his arms high above his head, crossing his wrists seductively. Mrs. Weasley measured his chest and Remus made heavy lidded eye contact with Sirius over her head before dragging his teeth over his lower lip. He released it with a pop.

"Now your legs dear."

Remus spread his legs keeping his arms above his head in a pinned position. Sirius dragged his eyes up and down Remus's lithe body finally catching his eyes that flashed the gold of his fantasies. Remus raised one eyebrow and smiled knowingly.

Sirius bit back a moan.

"All right dear." Mrs. Weasley said getting to her feet, "That's you finished. I'll get to work altering these," she said and gathered suit off the bed. "It should be done in an hour or so."

"Thanks Molly. I don't know what I'd do without you. Probaby turn feral, living naked and hunting Padfoots fleas for my supper." Sirius smiled and winked. Mrs. Weasley blushed and hurried from the room.

"You're something of a flirt… _Master_ Sirius."

Sirius smiled and walked straight up to Remus until they were practically touching. He breathed in the man's scent, an alluring mix of rain and smoke and peppermint.

"Jealous Remus?"

"Mmmm, just making an observation."

Sirius opened his mouth to respond when he noticed the healing cut on Remus's cheek.

"You're cut." Sirius said.

"I'm sorry. I know it isn't attractive." Remus replied ducking his head.

"That's not what I meant." Sirius argued gripping the man's chin and guiding his face back up to look at his own. "I'm just concerned that you're hurt." He brushed the pad of his thumb gently over the healing cheek and Remus's eyeslids fluttered before he pulled away.

"Don't be. If it's not a problem than it's not your concern." Remus's voice was brusque and all business and Sirius stepped back startled. Had he imagined the flirtation between them? Or had Remus just pretended to like him? It was his job after all. He was a whore and Sirius was his client. Nothing more. It was stupid of him to think anything different. This whole thing was stupid.

Sirius walked away and ran an agitated hand through his hair.

"I have some things to take care of. The bathroom's through there. You can take a shower if you want. Molly should have the suit ready soon. I will see you later this evening."

Remus shrugged emotionlessly. The 'dead' facade back in place and Sirius felt a wave of anger and humiliation course through him.

"Right, fine." He stalked out of the room and downstairs to his study locking the door behind him feeling sexually and emotionally frustrated.

Remus let out the breath he had been holding. Here he had a man who was paying him _not _to sleep with him and Remus had to bloody go and lead him on. Why? Because this client is a little better looking than average? Because he's sweet to his own bloody monster dog? What was wrong with him? Remus's cheek tickled where Sirius had stroked his thumb and he scratched angrily at it. It was this stupid hired to be in a relationship and not shagging thing. It was weird and Remus was out of his element.

Psh, and they say sex complicates things. He'd prefer giving a quick 15 pound blow any day to this… this… whatever this was. His cheek tingled.

Stupid cheek. Remus stripped out of his clothes and took a nice cold shower.

A/N: GAH! A pipe burst while I was uploading this. Water everywhere. Mopping up puddles in my bare feet. :-( PLEASE REVIEW! Your words will warm my soggy soul. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: GADZOOKS! Three chapters for you! You're welcome!

2 for being late with this, and 1 because I won't be able to update this weekend.

I'm not entirely pleased with it but figured you all would rather get a mediocre something than nothing at all for a week. So… Hope you enjoy!

Warning: Slash, swearing, run on sentences, etc.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the H.P. characters. Don't own Lady and the Tramp either. Just using and abusing.

* * *

Chapter 4: Italian and Unwelcome Endearments.

There were few lessons that Orion Black had bothered to pass on to his only son. And fewer still that Sirius deemed worthy enough to pay attention to. Mr. Black did so have the unfortunate habit of droning. There was one lesson however that Orion Black had been quite fond of and often repeated to his son, especially when his stately wife, a handsome woman, was being particularly shrewish. And that was "Looks can be deceiving."

Sirius had seen the wisdom in this simple message and did not toss it in the rubbish bin the way he did with most of the other ideals his father passed on. Despite his playful attitude Sirius understood it was dangerous for someone in his position to fall into the 'wrong' situation.

The prettiest of faces could distract from the most nefarious of intentions. It was important to keep ones wits about them at all times. And so he went through great pains to follow the head in his skull over the head in his pants.

Sometimes were harder than others, if you'll forgive the pun. But Sirius had always been able to pull it together. And he would do the same now. Sure Remus was fucking gorgeous, and clever, and sexy and smart, and oh so hot. But he was a prostitute Sirius had hired to go to a party with. A street thug whom countless others had also paid to spend time with them as well as do… other, things. Sirius felt a flare of jealousy within him but dismissed it. All he had to get through was tonight. And then he could pay Remus and say goodbye forever and never again meddle about with silly revenge plans. Not that he'd ever tell James that.

It would be easy, right?

* * *

"Fuck." Sirius dropped his hands from adjusting the collar of his suave suit and stared at the mouth watering vision gliding down the stairs.

"Thought that wasn't on tonight's agenda" Remus smirked. He had promised himself under the cold, head clearing water of the shower that he would stop flirting with Sirius Black. Do your job, get paid, get out. The sooner this was all over the sooner he could run away from Mr. Grey's and start a real life. But the look on Sirius's face as he came down the magnificent staircase of the house momentarily broke his resolve.

Remus knew he looked good. He looked, smelt, and felt clean for the first time in a long time. And the gold overtones of his hair and skin was startling.

The suit looked great too. Mrs. Weasley was a genius with thread and the rich clothes cut his figure perfectly. Remus had left the top two buttons of the black silk shirt undone exposing the dip of his collarbone. He wasn't sure how it would go over in a fancy ministry party but the look on Sirius's face made it completely worth it.

The rich mans mouth was parted slightly and he kept running the pink tip of his tongue over his lips, his entire body had gone still while piercing gray eyes roamed restlessly over Remus's body, glowing with animal lust. It wasn't uncommon for men to stare at Remus, but the intensity of Sirius's gaze was affecting him like no other and he felt the muscles of his lower belly tighten in response.

"I see ah, Molly's taken care of, ah you?" Sirius stuttered out as Remus continued to walk towards him.

"Mmm." Remus hummed deep in his throat and smiled. "Yes that woman is an exceptional seamstress. These clothes feel... mmm, so good."

Remus was overdoing it a bit here, teasing the dumbfounded man. Somewhere in the house a clock chimed 6 o'clock. Sirius seemed to surface out of his daze and Remus watched with interest as a light blush spread across his aristocratic face.

"Quite. We have two hours until the party. I was thinking we could go out for dinner? So we can get the story straight and I can fill you in on somethings about my life. You know, to make our relationship believable. How does Italian sound?"

Remus shrugged. "Fine."

"Excellent." Sirius grinned looking a bit like a little kid. "Let's go then!" he grabbed Remus's hand and pulled him out the door to the same fantastic sports car he'd been in when they'd first met. Gallantly opening the passenger door Sirius gestured Remus to get in.

"After you my love."

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Remember darling, from this point on we are deeply devoted lovers. That is the deal."

Remus sighed and slid into the car muttering. Sirius wasn't sure what exactly but thought he heard something like "not enough money in the world." And "bloody pet names."

Both of which he pointedly ignored.

* * *

So maybe it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Sirius admitted as he watched Remus across the table, examining the posh Italian Restaurant, Franco's.

It seemed as soon as he made up his mind to get through the night without unnecessary flirting Remus had come downstairs looking god so delicious. The suit showed off his perfect body and, Sirius had noted with a flare of heat, Remus had left the top two buttons open drawing the eyes to the dip of his collar bone, right below his long neck. How Sirius wanted to lick and taste that beautiful neck, chest…

So no, it wasn't easy. In fact it was going to be damn near impossible to keep a cool head around Remus. He wanted this man far too much. What was worse was Remus obviously knew it and apparently wasn't affected by Sirius at all. Bastard.

"See something you like?" Remus said teasingly and then gestured towards the menu.

"Everything's good here and the portions are huge." Sirius said amiably. " I may be a bit biased though. I've loved Italian food since I first watched Lady and the Tramp."

Remus frowned. " I don't really eat Italian much. Except you know, pizza and stuff. And the Lady and the Tramp? Is that a thinly veiled insult? If so, you do realize you just referred to yourself as a lady."

"What? No! I would 't call you a…a… that. And I, Mr. Remus, happen to be the manliest man you'll ever meet. No, I was talking about the kids movie? You know, with the dogs? And the pasta? No? It's all about these two dogs, a pure bred and a mutt and they're from different worlds but despite it all they find true love and escape the dog catcher and share a bowl of spaghetti and kiss in the candlelight. It's so great!"

Remus shook his head. "Never seen it. I didn't really watch a lot of movies, you know, as a kid." He paused then smiled. "But even if I had, it probably wouldn't have been something as poofy as that. And they say you can never tell. Ha!"

Sirius chuckled outwardly, inside however he felt a little sad over Remus's confession, and for the first time he wondered about the young man's life before the streets.

"Gentlemen? May I take your order?"

"We'll be splitting a spaghetti and meatballs please." Sirius said immediately and grinned at Remus who, to his immense pleasure, smiled shyly back.

* * *

"We met in the park…"

"How romantic."

"… I was walking Padfoot ,.."

"You take that thing out in public?"

" … when I dropped his leash and he ran after a…"

"Terrified child?"

"… squirrel. You caught him for me…"

"My I am heroic."

"… and thought he was just the cutest thing…"

"Was I stoned?"

"… We flirted until I had to run. I held out my hand for the leash, but you said you'd only return my dog if you could take me out to dinner that very night."

"Oh I see, a hostage situation."

"…We met here at Franco's and everything just clicked…"

"Like a seat belt. You were trapped to me."

"…It was like we were meant to be. Like it was our…"

"Destiny?"

"… destiny."

Sirius and Remus spoke the word at the same time and smiled at each other over the empty bowls of pasta.

"Master Sirius I do believe you are a romantic." Remus teased.

" So I believe beautiful things can happen and that everyone has someone. There's nothing wrong with that!" Sirius flushed and played with the napkin in his lap.

"No, no there's not." Remus murmured studying the embarrassed man. "Go on then, what do I know about you?" he continued to Sirius's relief.

"Well… there's not much to know really. I'm 23 years old. I was raised here in London. My Parents died when I was 19. Car crash. I've been living off their inheritance ever since. I don't work, just manage some stocks that were passed on to me every once and awhile. And I'm part of a local theatre troupe, but err, that doesn't need to come up."

Remus shook his head. "These are all things I could have learned in the papers." He said, "Tell me something about yourself. Things that you'd normally learn through the intimacy of a relationship. Like you know, your feelings, hopes, fears. Etc. All that poncy shit."

"Lucius and I never talked about that sort of stuff." Sirius said uncertainly.

"Listen Sirius, I may be just some tramp, or bloke who rescued your dog, or whatever. But you should trust me on this. I do know a thing or two about pretending to be in love. I've been doing it all my life." Remus smiled bitterly.

"Does that mean you've never actually loved anyone?" Sirius pressed curiously.

Remus paused and gave Sirius an appraising look. "It means that there are many different types of love in this world," he said avoiding the question, "and that if you are fortunate enough to experience the truest and purest of loves and are loved in return than there is a sharing and trust that must come with it. We lust after the unknown but can only truly love the familiar."

Remus sat back in his chair unwilling to say any more and Sirius filed this away for future reference. But for now…

"I despised everything my parents stood for but desperately missed their approval." He looked up at Remus whose expression remained polite and non judgmental.

"I'm vain and self centered and know little of the world outside my own. Beyond acknowledging that fact however I've never made the effort to change it." Sirius wasn't sure what feeling exactly he was supposed to be getting out of this. But so far admitting his negative points and secrets was only making him anxious that Remus would stand up and walk away.

"I love to laugh and goof about because you never know when you're going to die and god damnit I'm not leaving this world the same way I came in, screaming and scared. They'll all see, I'm going to die laughing. It's the crazy ones you remember."

Remus turned his head in a slightly canine gesture, but didn't say anything so Sirius continued.

"I often forget that other people are more than just players in my own personal play. And I can be completely oblivious to their feelings when they don't relate to my own. Except for my best friend James and sometimes his wife, Lily."

Now that wasn't strictly true anymore. There didn't seem to be a moment since they met that Sirius wasn't obsessing over what Remus was feeling behind that mask of his. God what he would give to know what Remus was thinking right now while he blathered on about his own shortcomings.

" My greatest fear is loneliness and my greatest hope is that someone, sometime will be able to turn to me and say 'Thank you' "

Sirius drew breath.

"For what?"

"What?" Sirius said.

"Say 'thank you' for what?" Remus repeated.

Sirius paused a long time "Thank you for loving me as much I love you." He whispered so quietly he wasn't sure if Remus had heard. If he did, he gave no sign, but if he didn't he didn't ask again.

* * *

Remus wasn't sure what to think of Sirius Black anymore. The more he learned about him the harder it was to find the words to describe him. Remus couldn't remember a time since his mother gave him his pocket dictionary that he'd been at a loss for words.

There was always something new to discover about the man and every time he revealed another side of him Remus would be forced to go back to square one. It just made him too damn hard to label. After dinner they made their way to the Royal Embassy hotel in town where the party was being held.

Remus felt nervous but hid it well. He had no idea what Sirius was feeling as the man had done a 180 since their sobering after dinner conversation and was now excessively peppy.

"Just look devoted rice cake and I'll handle all the small talk. It's a tough crowd in there and it's taken a life time to learn how to work the subtle magic of negotiating polite society. You don't know these sorts of people like I do. I'll handle the social niceties and you just stand there looking gorgeous like you do. Mmkay? Don't worry, I'm good at working the crowds."

"What exactly do you mean by "working the crowds"? " Remus asked a bit concerned. He didn't want a scene. A low profile seemed wisest for their plan. Err. Sirius's plan that is.

"I won't be doing anything outrageously out of the ordinary for me. I said don't worry!"

Together they stepped through the magnificent double doors and found themselves at the top of a grand staircase. At the bottom of the stairs a ballroom full of elegantly dressed people was humming with quiet conversation.

"EVERYONE RELAX!" Sirius screamed and the entire party turned to stare at them. "I'M HERE NOW AND I BROUGHT MY TRUNK OF FUNK!"

"You better not be talking about me." Remus muttered.

Sirius winked at him saucily and draped his arm around the man's waist. Long elegant fingers rubbed small soothing circles into his hip.

"Relax funk trunk, I'm a pro."

Remus's heart had sped up at Sirius's touch but kept his face impassive as they headed down the stairs into the curious crowd.

A/N: I'M GIVING YOU THREE GLORIOUS CHAPTERS! THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS REVIEW! :-)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay I wrote these three chapters in one sitting so I hope everything makes sense and I'm not jumping about too much. But when you just read and re read you go crazy! And I can't do it anymore!

Warnings: Slash, swearing, etc. We've been over this people.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Except a rather massive headache…

* * *

Chapter 5: Invitations and the Sorrows of a Clumsy Man

Sirius was finally able to extricate himself from the drolling of Colonel Binns, and hurried through the pockets of people to find Remus.

"Stupid stupid." He muttered to himself. How could he let Remus get separated like that? He had promised that he would take care of everything. Now the poor guy had probably been discovered for what he was, their plan foiled, and the reluctant young man held somewhere by a retired military man full of self importance. Or, horror of horrors, he was being beaten and berated by COFLOS, the Committee of Fine Ladies of Society. Those hags.

"Sir? Would you like another artichoke tappe?"

"Out of my way fool. Can't you see I'm distressed?" Sirius pushed past the waiter. Vultures everywhere he looked. He was sure he would find Remus a quivering mess, surrounded by pampered snobs who would judge him for his unfortunate back ground. Like Remus had chosen to live in a slum or something. Bastards. And it was all Sirius's fault, if only he had stayed by Remus's side! If only…

"Oh no!" Sirius heard a familiar voice behind him and whooped with joy.

There was Remus backed into a corner by Lady Rosebottom. An incredibly fat woman who never had any patience for anyone, least of all Sirius. God only knows what she was saying to his poor sweet Remus.

He could hear the young mans voice. "Oh please don't go on!"

Don't worry Remus! I'm coming to rescue you!

"It was just too dreadful." Lady Rosebottom was saying.

"What on earth did you do?"

"Well I marched right out there and took away every single orchid. Better to be without flowers at all then have my guests eating dinner around potted testicles."

"Too true. You're a martyr for the cause."

What?

"Oh hello Sirius dear! Remmie and I were just discussing that terrible incident with the orchids."

"Truly dreadful." Remus nodded.

"Remmie?" Sirius mouthed looking between the two.

"You've got yourself quite the fine gentlemen here Sirius. Don't let this one get away. I've never met a politer more charming young man. Not since my Harold and I were courting." Lady Rosebottom looked into the distance and smiled. Remus nodded knowingly and Sirius gaped.

"But really now, what's this I here about Remmie not being sure whether he can make it to my Valentines weekend get away. Sirius I insist you convince him."

Sirius did a fine impersonation of James's fish look. "But… but you only invite couples to your Valentines weekend get away!"

"Well you can come too dear." Lady Rosebottom chuckled and shared a private look with Remus who shrugged his shoulders in a way that left Sirius with the distinct suspicion that they were mocking him.

"Well thank you Lady Rosebotttom, I'm honored I'm sure, just surprised. You've never invited me before. Even when I was dating Lucius."

Rosebottom sighed and patted his arm comfortingly. "To be quite honest with you I never really believed you and Lucius were a real couple." She smiled at him and turned back to Remus who was looking terribly amused.

"I'll be seeing you next Friday Remmie dear, or my poor old heart will break." She held out her hand. Remus took it and kissed her fat knuckles gallantly.

"I would rather die than break your _young_ and lovely heart Melanie."

"Oh you!" Lady Rosebottom blushed "He is just too good." She waddled away giggling.

"What did you do to her?" Sirius demanded. "That old crow hates me! She's never once invited me to her getaway weekend. Do you know how exclusive that guest list is?"

Remus shrugged and snagged a passing hor dourves. "I'm a people pleaser. Kinda what I do." He said thoughtfully examining the cracker and cheese. "This cheese is rather off isn't it?"

"It's goat cheese it's supposed to be like that." Sirius said distractedly, "Well I'm sorry I bothered worrying about you. Seems like you and _Melanie_ really hit it off without me."

"They make cheese from goats?"

"And what did she mean 'never thought we were a real couple.' Stupid bint. And I suppose she thinks we are?"

"That was the plan wasn't it? And even if it is goat cheese this bit still looks right dodgy yeah?"

"Oh for heavens sake!" Sirius exclaimed exasperated and grabbed the cheese and cracker out of Remus's hand stuffing it in his own mouth.

"See? Goat chee…. Guweyh!"

"I knew it. Right dodgy. Making cheese from a goat. That's just not on."

"Sirius looked about frantically for somewhere to expel the expired cheese. A huge pot of flowers stood in the corner and Sirius bent over and spit out the offending hor dourve.

"Theres…" spit. "Nothing…" spit. "Wrong… " spit. "With goat cheese… " gag. "you just picked a fishy one." Cough.

"Hmmm… so you claim. If you're quite finished vomiting into the floral arrangements there's a tall albino looking bloke heading our way and he doesn't look happy."

Sirius hastily pulled his head out of the shrubbery to see Lucius weaving towards them, his features were pinched in distaste and Sirius wondered what it was he ever saw in the man.

"Well this is it. Show time." Sirius said pulling Remus close to him.

"Oh… Shit." Remus cursed. "Ah, Sirius? Potential problem."

"What's the matter?"

"Friday 11 c'clock just joined your Lucius."

"Who?" Sirius peered at his ex-boyfriend who was now walking with a much shorter and familiar looking man and wife.

"You mean the Pettigrews? They're harmless. Quiet, boring, mousy sorts of people. Don't think I've ever heard Wilma, the wife, say one word since I've met her. And Peter's a real follower hanger on sort of guy. Doubt he's ever had an original thought that doesn't involve his stomach." Sirius laughed but Remus still looked worried. "I don't see what the problem is?"

"Him, Peter is it? I know him as Friday 11 o'clock." Remus said again.

"I don't understand. You know Pete?"

"Not exactly… I didn't know his name. I just… see him. Every Friday, at 11 o'clock." Remus said slowly.

Sirius still looked confused.

"I see him, for business. My business. At eleven. After dark. Just him. Didn't know his name till now. My business."

Sirius's eyes bulged out in realization and he choked for the second time in five minutes.

"What? Little Peter? Hires you to… to… have sex with him?" Sirius whispered.

"Every week for a few years now."

"But he's married!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you're not really that naïve.

"No, just, I mean, it's a lot to take in."

"Not that much actually." Remus winked. "little Pete seemed like a pretty accurate nick name from what I've seen."

"Oh! Oh GOD! Don't, don't say that.., oh lord. Peter… Christ." Sirius stared at the mousy little man and his wife. "Wait a minute, are you saying he'll recognize you?" Sirius said horrified.

" Now you see the problem."

"Shit! Okay, okay. Think. Think. Well okay, it's not like he can say anything can he? I mean if he admits he knows you a lot of questions will come up. Namely, how? And that just won't do. I mean I can't imagine Peter will want to admit he's been seeing a prostitute now will he? I mean how embarrassing for him!" Sirius laughed and missed the look of hurt that crossed Remus's face. "So there isn't a problem after all!"

"I suppose not. You're right. I should have remembered that any respectable person of society wouldn't be caught dead admitting to know shit like me. How silly of me." Remus said his voice cold.

"Oh…" Sirius comprehended. "Oh Remus I didn't mean, well you know I don't think… I mean I wasn't saying…"

"Well, well, well, Sirius. How good it is to see you again. I didn't think you'd be coming tonight, all alone." Lucius, and Peter and Wilma Pettigrew had finally made their way to Sirius and Remus.

Sirius cast one more worried look at Remus whose face was smoothed once again into that impersonal and polite mask, before answering.

"But of course Lucius, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I don't think the minister would forgive me if I didn't show up and besides I wanted to show Remus around." Sirius grabbed Remus's hand and squeezed. "But you haven't met my boyfriend yet have you? Oh how terribly rude of me. Please let me introduce he who has made me the luckiest man on the planet, Remus."

Lucius looked very surprised and more than a little angry at that. Peter, to Sirius's amusement, couldn't have looked more horrified if he'd been told the fate of the world rested on him. Wilma just looked absent.

"Just Remus? Or may your cherished one grace us with two names." Lucius sneered.

"ah…" Shit. All that talking about myself and I don't know the first thing about Remus. Sirius felt immensely guilty for the second time.

"Lupin" Remus spoke up for the first time, his voice low, sexy, melodic and, to Sirius's relief, devoid of the anger it had been full of before. "Remus Lupin. And you are?"

"Oh I'm sorry darling, I am terrible at these things aren't I? This is Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettirgrew and his wife Wilma."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Remus's voice dripped condescension and Sirius wasn't the only one startled. Lucius looked a little taken aback and re evaluated the admittedly stunning young man while Peter just looked like if someone offered him a hole he would gladly climb in and die without pausing to say 'thanks'.

"Lupin is it? I don't think I've heard that name around before…"

"Sirius!" all five of them turned to see a beautiful young woman with coppery red hair tugging a bumbling James behind her. As they watched the couple make their way through the crowd James knocked over Old General Flitiwick and a decorative column.

"Who the bloody hell puts a damn column in the middle of the floor…"

"James! Do try to keep your elbows to yourself for once dear…" The young woman sighed.

"Oh hello Sirius! James told me all about your new boyfriend. He says he's never seen you more in love and everyone I've talked to tonight just can't seem to get enough of your man. You rascal Sirius Black why haven't I met him yet? Oh hello, Lucius, Peter, Wilma. I didn't see you there."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and sent a thank you up to the gods for Lily Potter.

"I'm sorry love," he said kissing her cheek, "But I've been selfishly keeping him to myself. May I introduce Remus Lupin, the guest of honor tonight. I can assure you the rumors are true. Remus is truly something special and I find myself very taken indeed."

The red headed woman squealed, Lucius looked furious, Peter looked angry and, what was this? A little jealous? And James knocked over the plant that Sirius had been coughing cheese into earlier.

"Remus, babe, This is Lily Potter my best friends wife and master." He winked at her. "And you've met James of course."

"Of course. May I say you look much younger without the facial hair." He said to James much to the others bewilderment. "And I've heard so much about you, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Remus said shaking Lily's hand firmly. She smiled.

"How long have you two been dating?" Lucius asked, to bring the attention back to him.

"Oh, time with Sirius just flies by. It seems like only yesterday, doesn't it darling?" Remus batted his eyelashes at Sirius and James choked.

"It does seem that way." Sirius agreed with a smile.

"Did Sirius happen to mention to you that we used to date?" Sirius froze, they hadn't gone over this and he wasn't sure how Remus was going to answer.

"Oh yes, Sirius told me about all of his ex's. We have no secrets you know." Remus smiled adoringly at Sirius and squeezed his hand. Sirius's breath caught and he stared bewitched at the man beside him, who was so beautiful and smart and funny and capable and Christ was someone talking?

"And what exactly is it that you _do_, Mr. Lupin?" Lucius continued.

"Sirius obviously, though I call him a 'who' not an 'it' for the most part."

James guffawed loudly and Lily patted him on the back.

"Get me a drink won't you darling?" she said quietly and James waved over a waiter with a tray of champagne, who eyed him warily.

The staff had long ago learned to avoid James Potter when carrying breakables, but James continued to beckon him and the poor man had no choice but to oblige, gripping his tray tightly.

"Ooo, Sirius he is quick. Finally being with someone who can out quip you will do us all good." Lily smiled and shot a pointed look at Lucius who was seething.

"Please Mr. Potter be careful." The waiter cried steadying the shaking flutes of champagne as James nearly knocked them over.

"Sorry, sorry! Don't worry. I won't break a single glass. I promise." James crossed his heart, elbowing his wife in the process.

"Ouch! James, I swear…" she muttered tersely.

" Actually I was referring to how you make your money since I've not heard your name around here before. But that's an interesting topic as well." Lucius said, his voice cruel, "So Sirius is putting out eh? Now I'm really impressed. I couldn't get much out of the prude myself. Which is why I dumped him of course. " Lucius smirked and Sirius turned bright red with embarrassment.

Lily opened her mouth to defend him. Sirius may be a bit of an ass but he had a good heart and was a friend who obviously loved her husband and son. Said husband was currently focused on removing a single glass of champagne with all his careful concentration and couldn't be distracted to defend his friend. She would be damned if she would stand by and let some snobby bastard hurt Sirius like that. But before she could get the words out Remus spoke up.

"Actually…" Remus said pleasantly, remembering Sirius's exact words from the pub. "Sirius and I have regular and frankly phenomenal sexual intercourse. I've never had better. And if Sirius didn't want to have sex with you well I think we can all certainly see why, eh?" Everyone stared in astonishment.

"MR. POTTER PLEASE!"

"JAMES!"

"Timber!" Sirius yelled and pulled Remus into his arms and out of the path of disaster. As all hell broke out around them he relished in the man's scent, the feeling of his hard body pressed against his and the warmth spreading from his heart when Remus had defended him.

No one noticed in the confusion when Peter Pettigrew slipped away.

* * *

"Well, you did keep your promise." Remus said consolingly sitting beside James on the stone steps outside the Royal Embassy Hotel and patting him on the back. "You didn't break a single glass."

"I'm sure that will be a great comfort to that waiter when he can't breathe through his nose for 3 weeks. Honestly James, a broken nose. How do you do it?"

"I don't know!" wailed James and put his head on his knees. "Lily wouldn't even look at me." He continued miserably. "She said she's never been more humiliated in her life."

"She'll come around. I'm sure of it." Remus said gently.

"Yeah don't take it personal mate, she kind of had her hands full helping that bloke into the ambulance. Have your ever seen anyone bleed that much? Bad luck she was wearing white eh?"

James moaned.

"Listen, a nice romantic valentines weekend is all you need to smooth things over. Some chocolates, flowers, a gift or two and all will be forgotten. Melanie's weekend will be the perfect opportunity."

"I'm a terrible gift giver." Jame groaned.

"It's true," Sirius said, "For their 3rd wedding anniversary James bought Lily a shovel. What a disaster. The smoke didn't clear for days." Sirius placed his hand over his heart and looked mournful.

"You're the one who said buy her something handy!"

"I said buy her some candy mate, honestly." Sirius shook his head.

"I am terrible aren't I? One day Lily's going to see that and then she'll go off and find someone better than me who buys her nice things and can get her a drink without involving the police and a trip to the hospital. Someone like you Remus, god she absolutely loved you! But who didn't? You really know how to win people over don't you? I guess I'm just lucky to have had her for a little while."

James kicked at a pebble and stubbed his toe. "Wait a minute…" He gazed at Remus with a plan glinting in his eyes. "You really are good at these sorts of things aren't you? You can help me apologize to Lily!"

Remus shook his head. "I don't think so," he said standing up, "Lily's left already and now that we've gotten kicked out of the party I'll be going back to work as well."

Sirius startled. Damn, for a moment there he'd forgotten Remus wasn't really his boyfriend. Suddenly he was anxious not to let the young man go. James apparently felt the same way, but for different reasons Sirius hoped.

"No! You can't leave now! I need your help! You can help me at Lady Rosebottom's weekend away. I know she invited you two. The woman told everyone there, which by the way Sirius, Lucius basically blew an aneurysm over. So I guess for once congratulations are in order on a plan well done."

Sirius supposed he should be pleased. Everything he wanted had come together quite nicely. He had seen Lucius storming out of the party without his new fiancé, looking furious. But all he could think of was how to keep Remus Lupin close to him.

"Yes, congratulations Sirius. I'm glad everything worked out for you." Remus said quietly his face politely indifferent. " I hope now you can move one to someone whose head isn't quite so far up their own arse. But of course I won't be going this weekend. My work here is done. Now if you could just… pay me the determined amount I can leave you gentlemen to it."

James and Sirius's faces were identical masks of disappointment and Remus felt a wave of regret wash over him. He could get quite used to this life of tailored suits and weekend parties. Not to mention he had grown oddly fond of the clumsy 'Ronaldo' or James now, and his fiery wife.

And Sirius, well Sirius… Best not to think what he felt for the man. It just hurt too much. Sure he'd captured the rich mans interest for now but that's what Remus did. Capitalize on captivating. Sirius would forget all about him in an hour or so and Remus would return to the real world. Where he was treated like the scum he was, children sold their bodies to avoid starvation and love was something Remus wouldn't even know the meaning of it wasn't for his dictionary.

"You'll have to come back to mine for the money. I may be loaded but even I don't go about with 1000 pounds in my pocket." Sirius said subdued.

"Of course," Remus said, "And I'll have to return this suit to you."

"Keep it," Sirius interrupted with a wave of his hand. " You look damn good in it and it's tailored to you now." Sirius took a long appreciative look up and down Remus's body and the younger man flushed.

"I guess I'll head home then," James said mournfully. " Wish me luck."

"Good luck mate," Sirius said clapping his friend on the back. "Maybe you should stop by the hardware store on the way home, buy the girl a snow blower."

"Maybe," James said thoughtfully, "Well Remus, I can't say I supported this but I'm glad to have met you. You're a good bloke." He shook his hand. Then reached into his suit pocket to pull out a business card. "Here's my card. My home numbers at the bottom. Don't hesitate to give us a ring when you're in the area or if you need something. Lily and you seemed to get along quite well tending to that waiter fellow and anyone who can make Lucius fume like that is all right by me. We'd love to have you over to dinner some time and I can introduce you to the other love of my life, my little sprog."

"Thanks Ronaldo," Remus said putting the card in his pocket. They both knew he'd never call but Remus was touched by the gesture.

"Night lads." James nodded then hailed a taxi on the street.

Sirius and Remus watched him go.

"It's late." Sirius said and Remus made a non committal grunt.

"Do you really have to work tonight?" Sirius dreaded the answer. Images of Remus's naked body pressed against another mans flooded his head and Sirius felt heat in his pants and anger in his heart.

"No," said Remus and Sirius couldn't stop the small sigh of relief. "I have the rest of the night off."

"Stay."

"What?"

"Stay with me tonight… I mean it's late and you don't have to work, and I have plenty of room. Why not stay the night and head home in the morning after breakfast?"

Remus stared at him for a long moment. His expression was undecipherable. "Sirius…I need to know what this is." Remus said quietly.

"It's… I just think you should stay. I don't want you to go." he murmured and stroked Remus's cheek gently with his fingertips leaving a trail of fire.

"I can't." Remus whispered and turned his face so that his lips brushed across the inside of Sirius's wrist.

"Please Remus, stay with me tonight. I'll… I'll pay you. Just stay."

Remus looked into Sirius's eyes and not for the first time Sirius cursed the man for keeping his feelings locked out of sight.

"If you wish." Remus said and Sirius's heart thumped painfully loud. He gently placed a hand on the small of Remus's back on led the man to his waiting car and home.

* * *

The house was quiet and empty as Sirius led Remus upstairs and down the hall nervously.

" Mrs. Weasley's gone home." He said, more to break the silence than anything else. "There's a spare bedroom right here." He opened a door and gestured inside. "you can go ahead in, I'll just bring you something to sleep in."

Remus cocked his head to the side staring at Sirius yet again. It made him crazy when he did that. What was that man seeing when he looked at him? What was he thinking? What was he feeling?

Sirius didn't dare hope it was anything like what he felt when he thought of the young man. How he just wanted to hold him forever and ever and never let go.

Sirius hurried down the hall to his own bedroom and took a huge breath. Calm down Sirius. Don't work yourself up over this. He's just staying the night and you need to calm the fuck down or else you'll scare the poor guy away for good.

Why had he insisted Remus stay the night here? Because he couldn't bear saying goodbye to the young man forever? Because the thought of Remus returning to work and letting other men touch him made Sirius so mad he saw red? Because he wanted touch him himself? Fuck if he knew.

Hastily Sirius grabbed a pair of sweats and undershirt before hurrying back down the hall.

He paused outside of the partially closed door. This was a mistake. Sirius thought. This wasn't going to work. He was obsessed with a man he'd only met yesterday, a man who was only there because Sirius was paying him to be. A man whose job it was to "pretend to be in love". Sirius had to move on. Just go in there, give him the clothes and get out. Remus would leave in the morning and life would return to how it was before. How it was supposed to be. Without this constant worrying, and obsessing, and feeling… and … un nameable stuff.

Sirius pushed open the door.

"Fuck." He breathed, taking in the sight before him. Life just wasn't that easy.

A/N: If I was a terrible person I would just leave you here for the weekend… But because Valentine's Day is around the corner… oh all right. REVIEW! you know you want to.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNINGS: NC-17. Seriously people. Explicit sex. I purposely left any and all plot out of this so if explicit slash offends you but you want to read the story then don't worry, you're not missing anything in this chapter. (except what I consider to be some seriously hot stuff)

It's also a bit 'rough and dirty' so if that isn't your cuppa tea, then don't read it! I'm not trying to offend anyone, promise!! So I'm giving more than a fair share of warning so no one feels disgusted or whatever and flames!

For those of you still reading… Rejoice! Smut is in the air!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Both characters are legal, consenting adults. I do NOT advocate un protected sex nor unwelcome sexual violence that both parties have not completely agreed to.

That being said.

* * *

Chapter 6: Bed and Boys.

Remus was reclining on the king sized bed. His clothes were removed and folded on the chair by the desk. Only a thin pair of boxers hung low on his slender hips.

No matter who you were or what you thought of the man himself, no one had ever been able to deny that Remus Lupin was beautiful.

Sirius feasted his eyes on the lean lightly muscled body. His skin was an even shade of gold all over and silvery scars littered the perfect body. Silver and Gold. Sirius just wanted to, needed to touch the man.

He dragged his eyes back up to Remus's. The whore's eye's burned that fiery liquid gold.

Sirius closed the door softy behind him and made his way towards the bed. He stumbled slowly never breaking eye contact until his thighs hit the edge of the bed.

Remus sat up slowly until he was kneeling at the edge and gazed up into Sirius's eyes. Sirius could barely keep his eye's open from the overpowering lust that made his entire body ache with need.

Remus gently pulled the clothes Sirius still held limply in his hands away and tossed them on the floor.

A tremor ran through Sirius's body.

"Remus.." he breathed so close to the younger man he could see his hair quiver from his words.

"Tell me Sirius. Tell me what you want." Remus spoke low and husky.

"You, please. I want you. I need to touch you. I need you to touch me"

Remus slid the back of his fingertips up Sirius's still clothed chest and un buttoned his shirt sliding the soft fabric off his shoulders. Dragging his fingers back down Sirius's now naked chest, brushing lightly over pert nipples he hooked his fingers into the waist band of the mans jeans, rubbing small circles into the skin just below his beltline.

"Where do you want to touch me? Where do you want me to touch you?" Remus said punctuating the word 'touch' by dipping his fingers slightly lower in Sirius's pants.

But not low enough.

"Pl.. please.." Sirius whispered.

Remus slowed his rubbing and quickly and deftly undid Sirius's pants sliding them down muscular thighs. Sirius kicked off the garment clumsily and swayed slightly. Remus grabbed the mans hips too steady him then pulled their bodies flush together.

Keeping a bruising grip on his hips Remus slowly ground their equally hard cocks together through the thin material of the boxers.

"Guhhhh…." Sirius's head fell back and he moaned. Exposing the long line of his throat.

Remus licked up a bead of sweat before sucking insistently at the pulse point. His hands ran gently up and down the smooth skin of the other man's back.

Sirius pushed his hips forward needily whimpering and Remus brought his hand down, under Sirius's boxers to grip his arse possessively.

"Yessss…" Sirius hissed, "Yours, all yours."

Remus felt a sharp flare of heat at these word and hopping to the floor furiously ripped off Sirius's boxers and his own and pulled their naked cocks back together.

"Do you like that?" Remus said, rolling his hips slowly.

"Yes." Sirius moaned.

Remus worked his hand around until he was cradling Sirius's heavy balls in his palm.

"Do you like this?" he said squeezing gently.

"Ye.. Yes." Sirius squirmed rubbing his cock against Remus's wrist.

Remus moved his lips down Sirius's neck biting sharply at the conjuncture where neck met shoulder, then licking the red skin in apology.

Sirius was quivering everywhere, he couldn't think clearly, never mind speak. All he could do was feel Remus's body pressed against his, Remus's hand teasingly rolling his balls, Remus's mouth moving lower towards his nipple begging to be touched.

Remus worried Sirius's right nipple delicately with his teeth until it was standing alert and proud before sucking on it, hard.

Sirius groaned loudly and bucked against Remus's thigh. As Remus worked his way across to pay the same respect to the other nipple he moved his hand until it was wrapped firmly around Sirius's long hard shaft. Slowly he worked his hand up and down.

"Do you like this?" He whispered nipping snapping playfully at his left nipple.

"God yes!" Sirius cried fucking the tight circle of Remus's fingers slick with sweat and precum.

"Mmmm…" Remus pulled back from the now bright red nipples to critically examine Sirius's leaking dick.

"You have such a pretty cock." He purred. "Do you want me to take your pretty cock in my mouth?" Sirius whimpered and Remus dropped to his knees clutching Sirius's buttocks he pulled the man's crotch up to his face and nuzzled his nose in the dark curly hair at the base of the long member.

"Do you want me to suck it?" He murmured, lips brushing the hard shaft.

"Ye.. Yes. Puh.. Please. Yes!" Remus smiled. He loved that he was the one to reduce the confident socialite to this stuttering, quivering, vulnerable mess.

They had spent the day in Sirius's world playing Sirius's games. Now Remus would introduce him to his and show the man who was the master here, until the rich heir would beg the whore to finish him.

"Tell me what you want." Remus said.

"I want… I want…" Sirius shoved his dick into Remus's face smearing a bit of precum on his chin.

Remus slapped his ass harshly and Sirius cried out in surprise and lust.

"Use your words." He growled.

"I want you to suck my cock. Please." He added.

Remus smiled and spun them around knocking Sirius off balance so that he sat on the bed with a grunt. Knocking his thighs apart Remus positioned himself kneeling in between Sirius's legs. He looked up at the man until their gazes met and lowered his mouth around the head of Sirius's dick without breaking eye contact.

"Fuck yes!" Sirius screamed and Remus began to bob his head up and down, sucking Sirius deep into his throat who muttered encouragements while softly stroking Remus's hair.

Remus was surprised at the gentleness and hummed in appreciation If Sirius had been capable of thought at that point he would have been embarrassed at how quickly he felt himself begin to cum.

Remus, who felt Sirius's muscles tighten and his thrusts become erratic and frantic, deliberated whether or not to pull back and finish the man off with his hand like he did with the rest of his customers.

But of course Sirius was different. He had always been different and Remus decided, perhaps foolishly so, to let the man cum in his mouth.

He slid all the way down, taking the entire member into him until his nose was buried in the curls at the base. Making up his mind Remus swallowed.

When Sirius felt the throat muscles around his dick tighten he lost all control and jerked uncontrollably into the younger mans mouth. Cumming explosively and screaming Remus's name. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his body and eventually his thrusts slowed lazily and his mind cleared.

When Sirius could think rationally again he looked down to see Remus licking up the last remains of his seed.

"Wow." He said.

Remus looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you." Remus replied.

"No, thank you." Sirius chuckled. He wiped the hair out of Remus's eyes and looked over the mans body in appreciation.

When he noticed the younger mans cock was still rock hard he frowned.

"You didn't. err, you're still…" Sirius gestured at what he spoke of. Unable to say the words despite everything they'd just done.

"Doesn't matter." Remus said dismissively.

"But you should… I should.. . you know.. reciprocate.

"That's not necessary." Remus said shortly. "It's not my job to get off. As long as you're satisfied."

He pushed himself to a standing position and Sirius was awarded with a direct view of Remus's huge lovely dick reaching for the sky directly at his eye level. Sirius licked his lips.

"I… I want to." He said glancing up at Remus. "Can I please?"

Remus was startled by the request. It was extremely rare for anyone to request to suck him off and he felt his dick bob in approval.

Remus stepped forward nervously towards Sirius who was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sirius lowered his head and licked experimentally at the head. Remus tasted good.

He let the hot head slide in between his lips and sucked long and hard. Remus groaned in approval. He slid down the impressive length as far as he could and Remus bucked a little, pushing the tip of his dick against the back of Sirius's throat. He massaged the prostitutes shaft with his tongue and Remus couldn't stop himself from grabbing a handful of the rich mans hair and tugging a little roughly.

To his shock Sirius felt his own dick stir in interest at the rough treatment, and to his great embarrassment he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"I guess you like that huh?" Remus chuckled and pulled at Sirius's hair again, who choked but couldn't stop the blood rushing to his groin.

"Mmm yeah. The big rich and powerful Sirius Black is really just a cock hungry whore. Is that it?" He pushed Sirius's head down all the way around his dick then pulled him back roughly.

"Do you want to be my bitch _Master_ Sirius?" gripping his chin and forcing the humiliated man to look into his eyes.

"Yes." Sirius whispered hotly.

"Do you want me to fuck that gorgeous little mouth of yours?"

"Yesss!" Sirius gasped. How had he gotten this hard this quickly?

"Say it."

"I want you to fuck my mouth. Make me your bitch Remus." Remus pushed Sirius so that he fell on to the bed on his back. The younger man crawled seductively over his body until he was kneeling over Sirius's head. With one hand Remus pinned Sirius's wrists against the bed over his head. The other hand tucked the older mans hair behind his ears so gently that Sirius sought Remus's face in confusion.

A foreign expression had filled that face. Lust, yes. But something else as well. Something softer and oh so much more dangerous. Sirius's heart pounded loudly and he whimpered At the sound Remus hid the gently expression away and gripped the back of his head roughly.

"Then take my cock slut." He said and slid his pulsing hot member forcefully into Sirius's mouth.

Remus paused giving Sirius some time to adjust.

When he was ready he sucked encouragingly and the eager prostitute pulled out almost entirely and slammed back in roughly.

Remus leaned forward and moved both his hands to pinning down Sirius's arms thrusting harshly into the mans tight wet mouth. Balls slapping against his chin.

'Yes! Take it bitch. You love it don't you? You love me fucking your face."

Sirius whimpered in agreement around Remus's hot cock.

This pushed the street rat over the edge and swearing and thrusting frantically and unevenly he pumped his cum down Sirius's throat.

"You're." Thrust. "So." Thurst "Beautiful." Thrust.

At this Sirius came for the second time that night shooting his load all over his own stomach. With a satisfied sigh Remus pulled out of his mouth and rolled to lay beside Sirius on the bed.

They lay there panting a minute in silence. Finally Remus glanced at Sirius only to catch him staring adoringly at him. Sirius quickly looked away embarrassed.

"Don't." Remus said, turning the man's face gently to face his own. "Don't hide from me."

Sirius, felt tears in his eyes at the caring in the other man's voice.

"May I kiss you Remus Lupin?" Sirius whispered.

Remus didn't answer, just leaned forward to press his lips against Sirius's tenderly.

Neither of them had tasted anything sweeter or more perfect. It just felt... right.

After kissing slowly and lovingly Remus fell asleep in Sirius's arms, who held him throughout the night whispering things he'd never dare say in the light of day when Remus could hear. Adoringly he traced the scars on the sleeping man's body and cried.

A/N: *Blushes.* Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING FOR THE LONGEST AUTHOR'S NOTE EVER! Read it anyway please. It would make me happy to know I'm not just talking to myself...**

**A/N! Oh Lordie. I'm ashamed to look at the date of the last post and my accompanying promises of "be back in a weekend." Which is of course bastard writer speak for a month... :-( Unfortunately for you all I had a very stressful test to prepare for... which of course meant I've spent my time discovering the tv show Merlin and subsequently, and far more enjoyably, Arthur/Merlin smut. Time well spent. But then I had to cram for aforementioned test.... blah blah blah. I'm sure you're all very interested in this. BUT fortunately for you I learned I passed this morning and decided to make good on my promise that if i passed I would update this thang. so yay! **

**This chapter isn't going to be terribly enjoyable I'm afraid. Another reason why it was such a pain to write. I hate writing Non-Consensual violent sex and I hate writing long boring inner thought monologues. Both of which co-star in this chapter. But it was needed and I'll make it up to you with some fluff and humor in the very soon to follow next chapter. hurrah! **

**One more note before we get started: HUGE thank you's to my reviewers. I got some really lovely one's during this break. I of course plan on responding personally to you all as soon as the next chapter is up!**

Warnings: Violence, horrible NON-CONSENSUAL SEX!, Angst, run on sentences and atrociously long thought monologues you'll probably end up skimming anyway which is fine but at least when someone complains 'but wait why did so and so do this', or 'what does he really think here', I'll be able to point to disgustingly long monologues and say "Read Fool! All is explained." so yeah.

Disclaimer: Definitely don't own. Don't even want this chapter honestly....

Chapter 7: Hot and Cold

* * *

There are addictions to feed and there are mouths to pay

So you bargain with the Devil, say you're OK for today,

You say that you love them, take their money and run

Say it's been swell, sweetheart, but it was just one of those things

Those flings, those strings you've got to cut,

So get out on the streets, girls, and bust you butts.

Who will save you soul when it comes to the flower

Who will save you soul after all the lies that you told, boy.

Who will save your soul if you won't save you own?

-Who Will Save Your Soul.

* * *

It wasn't the way life was supposed to happen. No one expects fate to be so cruel.

Remus Lupin always assumed that when one starts out at the very bottom the only direction is up. It hurt to be wrong.

In the early days, every night just before he succumbed to sleep, his body broken, bruised, bloody and abused, Remus allowed himself a moment of childish hope. Maybe, when he woke up this time things would be just a tiny bit better. For the past few years however even this simple wish seemed too much to ask for. Now all Remus wished for in the seconds before sleep was to never wake up. He didn't know which was more unrealistic.

Of course morning would come and his eyes would open, having survived to see another day. Another horrible day. In that moment when he realized he was awake and alive he would think 'this, nothing hurts more than waking up to this.' God, it hurt to be wrong.

* * *

Remus awoke hot.

He slowly drifted to consciousness, becoming aware of his surroundings step by step. The first thing he noticed was that he was warm inside and out. The next was that the constant tension in his belly he had grown accustomed to was gone. In fact, Remus noted with a frown, he felt unusually relaxed everywhere. That was when the observations started storming into his fuzzy morning brain, overlapping in their eagerness to be heard. All of them centered around Sirius Black.

Sirius had asked Remus to come home with him. He had.

Sirius had asked Remus to stay here with him. He had.

Sirius had asked Remus to fuck him. He had.

Remus had fallen asleep in Sirius's arms. Remus had _kissed _Sirius. Remus had spent the entire night with Sirius. Remus had _kissed_ Sirius. _**Kissed**_ Sirius…

Remus had promised himself he would not fall for Sirius Black. He had.

Shit, it hurt.

**************

Remus slipped out of bed, extracting himself from Sirius's warm hold, quickly located his clothes and got dressed. On the floor under the unused sweatpants t-shirt Sirius had brought him last night he found an envelope. Peeking inside Remus noted a large stack of cash inside. He stuffed the envelope in his pocket without bothering to count it. It was all too much. He needed to get out of here. He needed to breathe.

Last night at the party Remus had felt blissfully content. Standing at Sirius's side exchanging snipes while the man's arm was wrapped tightly around his waist he felt right and happy. Sirius was handsome, funny, kind and most of all treated Remus with a respect he'd never received before. It was intoxicating and magical and dangerous all at the same time. When Sirius asked him to come home with him he knew it was because Sirius was just trying to do the right thing because that's the kind of guy Sirius is and nothing else. Remus understood his place in life. Romance isn't real and fairy tales aren't true, he knew better than to hope Sirius would lov… like him the way he found himself… _liking_ Sirius. Remus crept downstairs and let himself out of the house. He drew in a lungful of brisk morning air. It did little to clear his head.

Remus had agreed to go home with Sirius because he didn't want to part from the charismatic man. Not yet. Sirius had shaken his stony cynicism to the ground and he felt lost without him.

Remus had seduced him because he wanted that control back. Wanted to make this about something familiar and manageable. Purchased sex he could do. Love? No. That sort of thing was reserved for the rich, the unsullied, the good. No one loves a whore. That's the rule. Mr. Gray had told him so and he knew it was true.

* * *

Remus let himself into the unlocked warehouse where he slept with the other boys. He was so caught up in his own depressing thoughts that he didn't notice Mr. Gray was there until he hit the floor and felt more than heard a ringing in his head.

"Where the fuck have you been bitch?" Snarled Gray. "I've had more than enough of you taking off and showing up whenever you please." He emphasized this with a swift kick to Remus's ribs who grunted and rolled to cover his head.

"You think that just because some rich fool thinks you've got a pretty arse you walk on water around here eh?" Gray crouched down next to Remus on the floor and pinched his behind viciously.

"Well? Where's my money slut? Or did you think your royal self above that as well?"

Remus cautiously reached towards his pocket keeping both eyes on Mr. Gray's cruel and greedy face. The moment the corner of the stiff white envelope appeared Gray ripped it away and pulled out the money counting it swiftly.

When he finished Gray looked at Remus with cold calculating eyes.

"Well isn't this nice." He said tapping the stack of money against his cheek. "My cub must have fucked really, really good cause he's brought daddy a very pretty bonus indeed."

Remus felt his stomach drop. Shit, there was 1000 pounds in there, 500 more than he'd told Mr. Gray he'd be getting.

"Siri… Black offered to double the price if I stayed the night." He said quickly.

Gray nodded his head thoughtfully, "So my little cub brought me 1000 pounds? Is that right?"

Remus nodded his head vigorously. "Yes 1000 pounds. Just for you, all for you Sir."

"1000 pounds all for me. Aren't you the sweetest thing." Mr. Gray smiled nastily and tapped Remus's head with the stack of cash.

Remus swallowed nervously. "Yes sir,"

"1000 for me… and 1000 for you. Is that the way it is my pretty little whore?"

"Sir?" Remus asked nervously.

"I said 1000 pounds for me and 1000 pounds for you is that the way it is. My. Pretty. Little. WHORE!" Gray was snarling now all pretense dropping away.

"I… I don't understand.."

"Don't play dumb with me you little fuck. You may be able to trick the fools who fuck you but not me. I know you're a piece of shit and street trash and a worthless bitch but there's one thing you're not Remus Lupin and that is stupid. So DON'T play DUMB with ME!" He slapped Remus harshly three times, emphasizing his words.

Remus shut his eyes tightly against the pain.

"Or maybe you are stupid." Gray continued. "I guess you may very well be if you thought you could hide 2000 fucking pounds from me."

"I…I didn't know…"

"I… I… I… " Gray mocked mercilessly, "You're pathetic" He spat and stood up dragging Remus to his feet. "500 to 2000. Either you lied to me, intending to keep the money to yourself, or I'm missing something and you truly are special. Which is it? Hmmm cub? Tell Daddy which it is? He won't be mad… much." Gray pulled Remus tighter to him and ground his erection into Remus's back.

Remus whimpered and just concentrated on bracing himself for what was to come. No matter what he said he was ruined.

Gray snarled and tore off Remus's bottoms. Holding the trembling boy up with one brutal arm around his waist Gray unzipped his pants with the other and roughly entered Remus.

Remus couldn't help screaming at the pain. His body convulsing, he retched as Gray thrust in and out of him. Remus tried to leave his body the way he always did and mentally review his dictionary.

A… Ancillary: providing assistance… Attrition: a gradual reduction, weakening or rubbing away… B… Benighted: intellectual darkness…. Boon… Boon. God what was boon? He tried to ignore the sweaty hands pulling his thighs apart, the jagged nails scratching at his scar riddled skin, the sour breath panting wetly behind his ear. Boon…. Boon… Remus's mind was a blank and the burning pain and Gray's thick growls filled his head. He felt like he was suffocating. Boon… boon… please…

Suddenly he thought of Sirius. Beautiful, wonderful Sirius. Sirius laughing, Sirius looking vulnerable and sweetly out of place at the Hog's, Sirius climaxing screaming his name, Sirius sleeping with his mouth open a little drool slipping from his lips, Sirius holding him in his arms lovingly, yes lovingly. Sirius kissing him. Remus smiled. Kissing. He had kissed Sirius, given him his first and it was wonderful. He was wonderful and Remus knew he loved that man. Really truly loved him.

"Sirius…" he breathed, his eyes closed, picturing the gorgeous man was holding him gently.

"What did you say…?" Gray snarled above him. How dare he…

He furiously fucked the whore.

When he had finished Gray let Remus drop to the ground and laughed.

"As I suspected, There's nothing special about you at all." Then he beat the boy some more until he got hungry and left him in a motionless pool of blood and vomit.

* * *

Sirius awoke cold.

A draft was raising goose bumps up his right side. He shook the sleep out of his eyes and looked groggily around the room for Remus. The young man was gone.

"Shit." Sirius sighed and fell back into the pillows tugging the blankets snugly around him. But the sheets did nothing to the cold emptiness within him.

Remus was gone. Left without saying goodbye. And why shouldn't he, Sirius thought bitterly, it's not like any of this meant anything to him except good money.

Sirius rolled to his side and curled into a fetal position clutching the pillow Remus had slept on, _Remus's pillow_, to his chest.

God he wanted the other man. Wanted him here and now. To hold and to be held, to kiss and to be kissed, to live with to laugh with to love…

Sirius buried his face into Remus's pillow and took a deep breath inhaling the delicious scent of the other man still lingering in the linen.

Rain, smoke and peppermint, now with a slight overtone of sex. His chest ached and he gripped the pillow tighter.

Sirius smiled sadly. He was a fool but god damnit he needed Remus. Needed him in a way he'd never needed anyone before. Sirius loved him in a way that was shocking and new, frightening and all consuming. And although it filled him with sorrow, his love was not lessened by the fact that it was not returned. He was quite accustomed to not being loved. There had been none of that fruity emotion given to him by his parents.

And even in his healthiest relationships with men the caring had been largely one sided. It's hard to be lucky in love when you're infamously well off.

God knows he loved James to death like a brother and he thought that James loved him... just not as much. No, James had other people in his life to love as well. He couldn't give it all to his best friend. Sirius didn't resent him for it. Envy yes, but resent no.

Sirius could offer Remus a better life. A good life. The young man would never want for anything, never have to be touched against his will, never be hurt again. Sirius would make sure of it. And as long as Remus was happy Sirius could be happy because he loved him.

Sirius threw the covers off and carefully placed Remus's pillow back in its spot.

He would find Remus and offer him a better life whatever that may be to him. Sirius would give it gladly. He quickly showered and got dressed in his most impressive suit before setting out to where he first met Remus Lupin.

**Bit of a cliffie. But fear not faithful readers! The next chapter is almost done and should be up tomorrow for sure. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: SUGAR SNAP PEAS! that's right. Here's the chapter I promised would come day. TODAY! Mind boggling. **

**ENJOY! and as always REVIEW your enjoyment! :-)**

Disclaimer: "Junior does this belong to you?"

"No Ma..."

"Then you go give it back to the nice Ms. Rowling, do you understand me?"

"Gee Ma do I have too?"

"Junior..."

:-(

WARNING: not much really... violence... a slash fic (duh) ... men getting girly emotional....

CHAPTER 8: Blood and a Boon

* * *

I don't know why nobody told you

how to unfold your love

I don't know how someone controlled you

they bought and sold you –The Beatles, While my Guitar Gently Weeps.

* * *

"Hey Mr. Something I can do you for?"

Same line, Same place, different time.

Different me. Sirius added thoughtfully. Was it really only so short a time ago that he had dragged James down these streets on a juvenile mission to make Lucius Malfoy jealous? What were the chances? Sirius shook his head. Another time when he wasn't so damn anxious and love sick maybe he'd sit down and contemplate life and luck over tea. But now wasn't the time.

"Actually kid you can." Sirius eyed the pale sickly looking kid who'd spoken to him and held up a 20 pound note.

The kid, obviously a junkie even to Sirius's sheltered eye, stared at it greedily before snatching at the money.

Sirius held it out of reach at the last second and the boy sneered, his arm twitching for a fix just out of reach.

"Fuck you rich man. You pay up front like everyone else. You're no better."

"I want some information first." Sirius growled. His patience fraying at the kids serious attitude problem.

The junkies eyes squinted a little but nodded his head jerkily in agreement.

"Remus Lupin."

"What about him?"

"Do you know him?"

"Maybe."

Sirius sighed and made like putting the money away.

"Yeah, yeah I know him. Jesus, keep your poof pants on."

"Where can I find him?"

"Well he's Gray's favorite fuck toy aint he? So I'd say this early in the day he'd be round there."

Sirius winced. "Who's this Gray?"

The kid laughed which turned into a coughing fit. "Gray is not someone you want to know rich boy, trust me. And Remus aint worth the trouble he'd give you. Wouldn't you be more interested in someone a little more available?"

He reached out for Sirius's belt but his hand was swatted away.

"Where can I find this Gray and Remus?"

The kids eyes got wary. "You can't be going there."

"Where is there?" Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out another twenty. The kid licked his lips and his hand twitched.

"Take a right at the end o' the block. Warehouse on your left, you're crazy rich man you know that?"

Sirius smiled wistfully. "We're all fools in love kid."

He gave the boy four twenty pound notes and one of the cards he carried around for the free clinic Lily Potter was a part time nurse at.

The kid snatched it up and ran before Sirius could change his mind.

The money was quickly put to use making the boy's night almost bearable. The paper card slowly disintegrated in the filthy street puddle he tossed it in.

* * *

Sirius quietly let himself into the dingy warehouse.

"Remus? Remus?" he whispered looking around.

Ratty, broken down furniture was littered the edges of the space sparingly. A couple of sickly boys stood frozen defensively at the edges of the room. Quivering like rabbits in the trap. They stared expressionless at Sirius like he was an exotic animal wandered into the post office.

"Remus?" Sirius called again, his tone begging.

One of the boys hesitantly pointed towards a corner of the room, shrinking under the glares of the others.

Sirius rushed nervously in that direction and gasped.

Laying in a pool of blood an unrecognizable young man lay motionless. His body black and blue. His face swollen. Even his hair color was a mystery it was so matted with blood. Sirius could see a slight rhythmic shuddering and knew the person was still alive. Barely.

Sirius fell to his knees by the man and tentatively brushed a sticky strand of hair out of his eyes. His heart beating wildly and loud, oh so loud, he silently begged. Please let it not be him, please…

"Remus?" He whispered. An agonizing second passed on bated breath before one puffy eye cracked open and Sirius was staring into gorgeous golden eyes.

"Oh god no." He sobbed. "Remus, Remus, what has he done to you?" He reached for his love but stopped, his hand quivering in place hovering over Remus's cheek. Too frightened to touch, he didn't want to hurt him. Sadly he drew his hand back clenching his fist tightly in his lap.

Remus's eyes slid closed with a whimper of loss.

"Well hello gorgeous. You look lost."

Sirius spun around leaping to his feet. A brutish, wild looking man was standing behind him. The man grinned in an unfriendly way revealing jagged yellow teeth.

"I am Mr. Gray. If you're looking to make a business deal, Mr. Black you'd best deal with me from now on. Remus …" Gray spared a disgusted glance for the broken pile of boy on the ground. " won't be on the market for a while I think. Not until he's learned his lesson."

"What have you done?" Sirius choked horrified.

"The bitch defied his master. He had to be trained. You must keep animals in their place. Don't you agree Mr. Black?"

Sirius saw red.

He wanted to say something like "How dare you speak of Remus like that. How dare you touch him." or "I'm going rip your fucking balls off." Or "You're the animal you monster."

But all he managed was an enraged scream as he lunged for Gray's throat clawing and punching. Regardless, his point was made.

The larger man attempted to defend himself against the onslaught of heavy landing fists and feet and clawing nails but there was a passion within Sirius that he didn't stand a chance against.

After all, Sirius had love on his side.

With a ferocious knee straight to the balls, crushing the delicate trio, Gray fell down in agony and with a flurry of fists and blood he slumped into deep unconsciousness.

Sirius stepped back from the monster breathing heavily. Trying to calm the rage boiling his blood. Remus. He had to take care of Remus.

With great effort Sirius turned his back on Gray and hurried towards Remus. As gently as possible he gathered the young man in his arms uncaring of the blood staining his expensive suit, pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed.

_"Sirius if James put you up to this you can save your breath cause I'm…"_

"Lilly." Sirius sobbed his voice breaking. "Need you. Remus… Remus… need you. Need…"

_"Sirius? Slow down. Where are you? What happened?"_

Sirius wasn't sure how he explained where to find them. Or if he even explained what had happened at all. The world was quiet. Even the sound of his own voice muted. Sirius's ears only heard the fluttering heart beneath his hands. Beating a name into his soul. Re-mus. Re-mus. Re-mus.

Need-you. Need-you.

Sirius didn't know how much time had passed when he felt Lily gently peel his fingers off of Remus. His weak protests muffled by the comforting tones of James as his best friend carefully dragged Sirius away and wrapped him in a hug.

Through itchy, swollen eyes Sirius watched Lily turn into the professional she was and examine Remus's injuries. Deftly controlling bleeding and checking for broken bones.

"He'll be all right Sirius. He's just very bruised and lost a lot of blood. He needs somewhere to sleep. We can take him to the hospital but I don't know how long they'd let him stay…."

"He'll stay at mine of course." Sirius rasped.

Lily nodded her head as if she expected as much.

"The car's right outside. I'll carry him down." James said.

Sirius started to protest. "I'll do it…"

"Sirius you're an emotional mess and can barely hold yourself up. Not to mention your hands are bleeding rather badly." James glanced nervously at the unmoving body of Gray.

Sirius glanced down at his bloody knuckles damaged on Gray's face with a little surprise.

"I'll carry him down. You're not the only one who cares about the bugger mate." James continued a bit softer.

Sirius felt a rush of affection for his friend and nodded.

As carefully as possible James hoisted the unconscious Remus into his arms while Lily and Sirius closely monitored the boy.

They all headed towards the car and home while a scattering of pale and silent boys watched them drive away.

* * *

James slipped into the master bedroom only knocking over a lamp in the process.

"Sirius mate,"

Sirius was sitting on the edge of the bed holding Remus's sleeping hand and staring at the man.

"Come downstairs and eat something. The foods still good even if Harry stuck his head in the curry. Don't know what Lily's talking about, unhygienic indeed. I washed Harry's hair just 4 day's ago."

"Not now James."

"Sirius… Remus will be fine. You on the other hand will make yourself sick. Do you think Remus would want that?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know that he'd care."

"What's that supposed to mean? I thought you two, you know, liked each other and stuff…" James trailed off confused.

Sirius turned around to face James. A fire in his eyes.

"Yes, yes I like him. I also love him. Being lucky enough to have your love returned has made you naïve Jamie. Loving Remus doesn't mean the affection's returned, I don't know if he even likes me much. I'm probably just another stupid, rich John to him."

"Lo.. Love him?" James stuttered surprised. "Sirius you've only known the man what… three, four days? You don't know anything about him. You can't love him."

Sirius shook his hand angrily. "I can't love him? But of course not. So not love then, something else. Something that makes my chest ache all the time. Something that when I'm away from him my head pounds and he's all I can I think of. Something that makes seeing him in any pain or even discomfort twists my soul in anguish and I would do anything to make him happy and safe again. Something that when I see him I just want to smile, or cry, or laugh, or _something_. When I'm with him I feel infinite. When I'm away I am no one. I can't remember what was important before we met. Maybe nothing. Maybe I've been waiting my whole life for this. Just to feel this _something_ for him. Not love then, but _that_. Whatever that something is. Maybe you can enlighten me as to what you'd call it James, if not love?"

James opened and closed his mouth in shock. Slowly a kind of understanding, happiness, and pride filled his eyes and James looked suspiciously close to tears. Something Sirius would have ruthlessly teased him for if he didn't feel the wet tracks down his own cheeks.

"Love." James said solemnly. "I'd have to say that was definitely love."

They clasped hands and smiled. "You're half right though I'm sorry to admit. That's how I feel but Remus still doesn't feel the same."

"Psh." James scoffed. "Well of course he feels the same."

"He doesn't. he doesn't care about me at all."

"Sirius when someone loves you as much as you love Remus, it's not possible to just _not care. _Besides what's not to love? You're kind, funny, effing gorgeous, bloody rich…

"James, really, you're wife's just downstairs." Sirius fluttered his eyelashes. James smacked him up the head.

"I'm just saying that you're somebody worth loving Sirius Black, and Remus will see that if he hasn't already, because you're right for each other and… and… you deserve love. You both do. And you have my blessing."

To his utter humiliation Sirius felt the tears spill over his eyes again and pulled James into a long, tight hug.

When they pulled apart James' eyes were suspiciously red and dewy and he was blushing. Nervously he ran his hand through his hair, further ruffling the untamed locks.

"Christ, all that talk of love and crying shit was the gayest thing I've ever done. Which is seriously saying something considering what went down last night." Sirius chuckled awkwardly.

James blushed and avoided his eyes. "Yeah, err sorry about that. Don't know what came over me. Don't tell Lily."

"Oh please, my lips are sealed. As if I'd want to admit to sharing a weep with you. But we should probably do something manly to make up for it."

"Yeah," James nodded enthusiastically. "Reclaim our masculinity with some real guy shit..."

* * *

When Remus awoke he felt surprisingly comfortable. Am I dead? He wondered. But no, death wouldn't have those irritating sounds coming from below him would it?

Remus cautiously opened his eyes and recognized Sirius's bedroom.

A dozen questions flooded his mind. Peering over the edge of the bed looking for the source of the huffing and puffing, Remus saw Sirius and James on the floor with their shirts off, doing push ups and muttering things like 'Go team.' and sniffing their armpits.

He cleared his throat.

"Remus!" Sirius cried and jumped up. "You're awake!" He looked like he wanted to hug him but settled for patting him fondly on the knee.

"Ah Remus. Good to have you back with us. I'd best be getting back downstairs. God knows what Harry's stuffing up his nose this time. It better not be that bread I've been looking forward to eating. See you lads in a bit." James spit into his own hand, slapped Sirius a high five, and nodded at Remus who just looked terribly confused.

James walked out of the room quietly closing the door behind him. Remus could hear him walk down the hall and fall down the stairs. But Sirius didn't seem to notice.

"I'm so glad you're okay. How are you feeling?"

Remus blinked lazily. Still a little out of it. He opened his mouth, shut it, shrugged and looked tired. Sirius seemed to understand. "Shhh, it's all right. Don't wear yourself out. We'll talk later. You're safe here Remus. I promise." He hesitantly stroked the hair out of Remus's eyes.

Remus smiled peacefully. "Boon." He rasped. "A timely benefit. A blessing."

Sirius froze, studying the man he loved. "Yes, yes you are Remus Lupin." He bent down to place a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. "Yes you are."

* * *

"Why are you here Peter? I'm a busy man."

"I have some interesting information about Black's new boyfriend, Remus Lupin."

Lucius Malfoy looked intruiged. "I'm listening."

Peter smiled. No one humiliated Peter Pettegrew and got away with it. Not this time. Not this time.

**A/N: GASP! DRAMA! Anyhoo, please review. the more reviews I get the more likely I'll update soon.... you know you want to... cause next chapter we get to meet Harry. Who'll, knowing me, will probably be covered in curry with a bread stick up his nose...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: PLEASE read the author's note at the end of this fic. I's got shit to say. :-)**

**anyhoo. Basically a filler chapter with some goofing off. Not the best writing in the world I'm afraid. but Review anyway! I'd LOVE to make it to 100 reviews. Yes We CAN!**

**Warnings: Um... language. Reference to non-con. Blatant overuse of ellipses by author... oops!**

**Disclaimer:Not mine. Don't throw a legal fit. **

**Our sorrows and wounds are healed only when we touch them with compassion.  
-- Buddha  
**

Chapter 9: Walkie Talkies and an Offer.

After the pushup incident Remus had drifted off and slept a for awhile longer with Sirius watching over him. When he re-awoke with a few more of his wits about him Sirius had explained what happened, skipping over the bit where he realized his undying love for the man. No need to overwhelm the poor guy, Sirius reasoned.

"When I got there I just saw you on the floor unconscious. Then that… that… Gray came up to me and said, well he said some things and it was clear that he'd done that to you and I just lost it I guess. Beat him up pretty bad. Than I called Lily, and she and James came right away and we took you back here and took care of you. You've been sleeping for hours. I was so worried."

Remus shook his head in wonder. "They didn't have to do that. None of you had to do that… wait, You _beat up_ Gray? Sirius he could have killed you!"

"He almost killed you. God I was angry. I almost killed him. I'm not sorry to say it. Maybe I should be but I'm not." Sirius said fiercely, thinking of Gray's unmoving body left on the cold warehouse floor.

"I'm just thankful you didn't get hurt because of me. You saved me. Thank you." Remus said holding Sirius's eye.

"How could I not?" Sirius replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Remus, Lily said, she said, well, did he umm... did he _rape _you?"

Remus felt the shame and the bile rise in his throat. "Yes."

"Bastard!"

Remus jumped.

"Oh God, Remus I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"You deserve so much better than that." Sirius reached up to tuck a stray piece of hair out of Remus's eyes. The younger man flinched and Sirius's hand paused just before touching him. Of course Remus wouldn't want to be touched after such a traumatic experience. Think stupid think!

In Remus's experience men didn't like knowing in so many words that they weren't the only ones to _have _him. Weather by his consent or not. Would Sirius be disgusted with him now? Knowing what Gray had forced on him? When Sirius's hand reached forward Remus flinched from instinct. When Sirius's hand paused it became obvious his only intention was one of comfort. Of course. Thought Remus. How could it not be? It's Sirius after all and he is wonderful.

Remus reached up taking hold of Sirius's wrist he gently pulled the outstretched hand all the way to his face, holding Sirius's eyes.

Sirius tucked the errant strand of golden hair and watched as Remus leaned in, pressing his nose against the inside of Sirius's wrist and inhaling.

Sirius slowly let his hand fall, trailing down Remus's chest, he came to rest in the young mans lap and gingerly held his hand.

"Why did you come after me?"Remus said.

_Because I love you._ " Because you didn't say goodbye." He said instead, voice low and rough, " You can't just leave without saying Goodbye."

"I'm sorry," Remus replied, meaning it, "I just… didn't think you'd want me there…" He trailed off awkwardly. "I'm glad you came after me though."

Sirius looked incredibly solemn "Saying I'm glad I came too would be an understatement Remus. You have no idea how thankful I am that I found you. I just wish I'd been sooner, I… Why didn't you tell me Remus?"

Remus looked confused. "Tell you…?"

"That man, that… monster… He hurt you, I thought you were dea…" Sirius shook his head to dispel the hateful thought "Has he hurt you before?"

Remus frowned at Sirius's concern while inside he heart thudded painfully against bruised ribs. Sirius was worried about him, god it warmed his soul to hear it.

"Gray… has a particular way of keeping his property in line that is not uncommon for our kind."

"That's a yes."

Remus hated the pain in Sirius voice. "Yes it is. But never this bad." He quickly added.

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

"Who would I tell?'

"You could have told me!"

"Tell you what Sirius?" Remus said his voice rising in embarrassment. He felt his anger building, humiliated that Sirius had seen him so weak. Angry at how pathetic and dirty and _worthless _he was. Why did Sirius have to push this?"Tell you, some guy who hired me for the night that my _pimp _beats me? That my pimp rapes me?" Remus's voice shook. "Big fucking whoop. That's just the way it is. Welcome to the real world Sirius."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"Really? What would you have done Sirius? Hmm? Listen I'm incredibly amazed that you swooped in and rescued me like the fucking golden knight I know you are, but wouldn't it have just been easier for both of us to leave me there?"

"Easier to leave you there?" Sirius whispered, incredulous. "How can you even say that?"

"When I go back things are going to be a lot rougher because of today..."

"You are NOT going back there Remus Lupin." Sirius roared. "I forbid it."

"I have no where else to go! You think I like being there? You think I like belonging to that bastard? Do you think I like selling myself just to survive? I didn't choose this Sirius, this life was chosen for me and right now it's my only option."

"No it's not."

" I just told you.."

"You've got me."

"What?"

"I'm offering you this." Sirius said slowly gesturing around the room. He would have preferred to carefully plan this proposition but desperate times called for improv. The key was to convince Remus to live with him without revealing his desperate love for the man and scaring him away. "You can stay here."

"That's very… generous of you Sirius but I can't stay here forever."

"Yes you can. I can take care of you. For as long as you need. Live with me and I'll give you everything you need. Everything you want." _Forever_. He added silently.

Remus shook his head in disbelief. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Because…" Sirius shrugged and avoided eye contact. "Because I can."

"Oh." Remus whispered, foolishly disappointed.

"And because I, I like you Remus. You're an um, good guy and I think you deserve better. Well I _know_ you deserve better than, well, that!" Sirius scratched his head and wondered if he'd taken it too far.

Remus felt an unfamiliar rush of happiness at Sirius's words but kept his face and tone non committal.

"What exactly are you proposing here Sirius? Because the more I get to know you the more I think I should never assume anything."

"I'm proposing that you live with me for as long as you want. My home is your home. I'll provide you with clothes, food, some spending money and if there's anything else just ask. In return I ask that you don't go back to that monster and that you don't have sex for money."

" And sex with you?" Remus asked.

"Se…err. With me?" Sirius repeated a pink tinge coloring his cheekbones.

"Yes, sex with you. I'm a whore Sirius so I'm thinking you're not planning on keeping me about for my bad ass vacuuming skills."

"Do you have bad ass vacuuming skills?" Sirius countered stalling. He was a healthy hot blooded young man who, after last nights performance, would like nothing better than to make love to this Remus at a non stop rate. But, and isn't there always a but, he didn't want Remus to feel obligated. The beautiful young man's happiness was his number one priority.

Remus winked. "Well, I am familiar with the art of suction."

On the other hand… No, no Sirius. God, focus.

"Sirius?"

Sirius placed a gentle hand on the man's knee. "Remus I…"

The door to the bedroom swung open and Lily Potter bustled in, Mrs. Weasley close on her heels.

"Oh good, Remus, you're awake. I want to check you over."

Sirius snatched his hand away from Remus and quickly stood from the bed allowing the two red haired women to fuss.

"Lily, Sirius was just telling me what you all did for me, what _you_ did for me. You saved my life. I don't know how to thank you. I don't have much but if there's anything that I can do for you…"

Lily shook her head in a brusque manner though there was a motherly kindness and love in her eyes. "Nonsense. You don't know owe me anything. I was glad to help you Remus. You're a good man, I like you, James likes you, Sirius likes you and Molly likes you. And if Molly's given her approval then I know it's right. Now enough of that, tell me how you're feeling?"

"Better than I thought I would." Remus replied honestly, unable to contain a big smile from Lily's compassionate response. "My chest it a bit sore though."

"Let's have a look." Lily helped Remus out of Sirius's slightly too large t-shirt.

Sirius and Molly let out a collective hiss. Bruises mottled the young mans fit torso in wince inducing shades of purple and blue. The silvery scars Sirius had noticed looking so beautiful against golden skin last night now looked violent and sad against the livid bruises.

"I will kill him." Sirius spat, and Remus shot him a startled look.

" Please calm down Sirius. I don't want you riled up, doing something stupid and getting hurt too."

" How can you not be furious Remus?"

" I've learned to choose my fights. We can't fight every battle and win them too."

_Well I choose this one. _Sirius thought.

"Everything looks good." Lily said helping Remus back into his shirt. "Healing up very nicely if I do say so myself. But we do need to feed you. Can't have my patient this skinny."

"Now that I can take care of." Mrs. Weasley spoke up, pleased to have a way to help the polite young man. " I'm afraid dinner has been… annihilated by untimely overenthusiasm."

Lily and Molly shared a grieved look.

"What, has Harry bathed in the custard again?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sorry to say my son isn't the sole proprietor of disaster this time." Lily said shaking her head.

"Don't tell me James fit himself in the custard bowl!"

"Don't worry dear," Molly said patting Remus's head. "I'll find you something for dinner."

With the image of James reclining naked in a giant bowl of custard Remus didn't feel quite so hungry anymore.

"I'll bring it up to you." Sirius said.

"If it's okay, I'd rather go downstairs myself. Move around a bit. I'm feeling stiff."

"Sure." Said Lily.

"No." Said Sirius.

"I'm feeling stiff," Said James walking into the room. "IF you know what I mean."

Everyone turned to look at him. "What? Someone had to say it. And ever since Sirius turned into Mother Worries all innuendos fall to me I'm afraid."

"I'm afraid too." Sirius muttered.

"What are you doing up here?" Lily said.

"I got lonely. Everyone's up here fussing over Remus. Hey Remus." James waved at the man still in bed.

"Hello Ronaldo." Remus waved back.

"Then who's watching Harry?" Lily panicked.

"Don't worry love. I left him with a task, to clean the curry off the walls, and with the other walkie talkie." James said holding up his own, partner walkie talkie. "That way if he needs help he can get me right away." James looked pleased with himself, but his smile began to fade when he noticed the building anger in his wife's face.

"Mr. Potter," Molly quickly interceded, " I need to make that chicken for dinner. Do me a favor, go downstairs and stuff it with the choppings in the fridge, okay? And throw the pie in the oven."

"Sure Molly," James agreed glancing nervously at Lily. "Err, here Sirius you can hold on to this one. We'll be just like those agents in the spy pictures!"

He handed Sirius his walkie talkie and headed back downstairs.

"That man…" Lily shook her head. "I cringe to think of the genes he passed on to my child."

Sirius clipped the walkie talkie onto his jeans, and Remus started to get out of bed. "Whoa there, where do you think you're going? I said I'd bring you something to eat."

"And I said I rather get it myself." Remus huffed gingerly putting his feet on the floor.

"That's fine Sirius." Lily said, "Remus can go downstairs. He just needs to take it easy obviously but I see no reason for continuous bed rest."

"And I see no reason why not! Rest never hurt anyone."

"I'm rested enough as it is." Remus stood, taking a moment to find his balance, he swayed a bit and Sirius jumped forward and grabbed his arm. "I'm fine, really."

"Well…" Sirius didn't want Remus to go downstairs but standing so close to the man with his hand wrapped around warm, muscular bicep he was having a hard time remembering why exactly. Remus sensed how flustered he was and feeling a bit feisty after countless hours of sleep he lowered his eyelids, gave Sirius a smoldering look through his eyelashes and flexed the muscle Sirius's long fingers were wrapped around. With a slight intake of breath Sirius's gaze shot to Remus's face in time to catch a pink tongue slip out to moisten delicious looking lips. "uhh…."

Suddenly a crackling noise filled the room and the foursome jumped. Pulled out of his lusty haze Sirius realized the sounds were coming from the walkie talkie and with some trepidation he unclipped it from his belt. "Err. Hello?"

"James to Sirius, James to Sirius." James voice rose from the hand held communicator. "Disaster down here. Harry's made a pots n' pans castle and is playing fetch the fruit with Padfoot. Need immediate back up. Repeat. Need immediate back… Oh God Harry NO!" Loud clattering, shouts, barks and squealing could be heard over the radio, "May day! May day! The castle is no more, boy run wild, your dogs on the table and I think I've set the pie on fire. Over."

"Phew," Said Sirius shaking his head, "thank God that's over."

* * *

**A/N: okay. So I lied. you didn't actually end up meeting harry tonight. sorry bout that. Next chapter for sure though. But that bring me to a dilemma. The plot that i have (very vaguely) sketched out in my head goes forward during the Valentines weekend mentioned a while ago. But that's "a week" away. So if there's anything in particular that any of you would like to see happen now would be the time. They've got like five days to kill before then and I have no idea what they're going to do in the meantime. SO, put in a request and if it sounds good to me and doesn't interfere with my eventual plot plans I'd be happy to write it up for ya. Next chapter we'll be having dinner with Harry and then some R/S lovemaking methinks ;-) but after that it's up to YOU!**

**REVEIW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- How terribly naughty of me to be gone so long. Would it help if I apologized? I'm sorry, really I am. I got some lovely reviews and made it quite a bit higher than my goal of 100. Thank you one and all! I'll respond personally to those I can as soon as this is posted. And to all my anonymous reviewers who I can't respond to, THANK YOU FOR YOUR KINDNESS! I love your love. **

**Last chapter I asked for requests. Only got two requests which makes my job easier :-) A young Bill Weasly and a bottom Remus will be happening. Though side note to those who want to see bottom Remus, it will happen I promise but not for the first time. Only after Remus tops. Sorry! **

**Down to business. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Sheesh. it's been so long since I posted I almost forgot how to do this. Don't own, don't sue.

Warnings: Nothing! Pretty tame. I'm resting up for the next chapter when I'll stretch my smut muscle. haha.

Now all the days of begging, the days of theft. No more gasping for a breath. The air has filled me head to toe an dI can see the ground far below. I have this breath and I hold it tight and I keep it in my chest with all my might. -Between Two Lungs- Florence +The Machine.

Chapter 10: A violated chicken and a breath shared.

It was with a certain amount of trepidation that Remus made his way downstairs. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been around a child and was worried something awful would happen. Nothing he'd heard so far of the unpredictable Harry had quelled his fears and Remus nibbled his bottom lip nervously. Sirius who was watching Remus carefully noted the young mans sudden tension. He was directly to Remus's side walking down the stairs at an angle and holding both his arms out as inconspicuously as possible, ready to catch Remus should he fall forward OR backwards.

Being treated like any moment might be his last was not doing much for Remus's sense of calm and he felt particularly snappy with Sirius.

"For God's sake I'm not going to fall on my face Sirius!"

Sirius reluctantly lowered the hand he held in front of Remus.

"Or my arse."

"I'm not protecting you, just like having my hand here, that's all.' Sirius waggled his eyebrows ridiculously and Remus couldn't help but smile at the childish flirting.

"Siiiirius!" A very small dark haired boy with overlarge glasses and curry all over his face tumbled up the stairs into Sirius's waiting arms with Padfoot huffing at his heels. Remus thought it was the first time he'd ever seen anyone fall _up _stairs before.

"Hawwweee!' Sirius squealed in response, a childish lisp in his voice and tossed the giggling little boy into the air several times catching him and laughing. "Hawwee wanna fwy?"

"Yes! Fly!"

Sirius held the child up above his head and, making some highly impressive engine sounds, ran down the stairs and disappeared into the kitchen, Padfoot barking joyously behind, leaping and snapping at the boy suspended out of reach.

Lily, who had been quietly following down the stairs came to stand by Remus who, though he'd never admit it, felt quite lost without Sirius's hand on his arse.

"Sirius was highly disappointed when my son started to speak properly. He keeps trying to lure him back to lisping, the meddlesome bastard." She said without anger and a terribly fond smile on her face.

Remus smiled tentatively and wished he'd agreed to stay upstairs in bed.

"Well, once more unto the breach dear friend, once more." Lily winked and offered Remus her arm in such away that he felt like a gentlemen as opposed to an invalid and for that he was grateful.

Carefully they made their way down the stairs and with a fortifying breath and a reassuring arm squeeze from Lily they pushed through the swinging door into the kitchen.

"Lily love, Remus old chap! It's been ages." James called from across the kitchen. He was standing by the sink with his hands hidden behind he back. Sirius was lounging casually against the table holding a squirming and giggling Harry upside down by his ankle. Padfoot was sitting by his master's feet licking the boys face clean.

Remus eyed the long lean body. Christ almighty, even torturing children the man looked good.

Sirius noting Remus's appreciative eye grinned in pleasure and winked when Remus's gaze made it up to his face. Remus blushed.

"Hawee, this is my vewy good fwiend Wemus. Say Hello."

"Hello Wemus."

"It's err, Remus actually Harry. And it's nice to meet you at last."

"Wemus. That's what I said, isn't it?" Sirius said setting Harry on his feet gently.

"Hello Wemus." Harry repeated waving.

"Re… Oh nevermind. Hello Harry." Remus said and, after a moment, waved back.

Harry giggled. "Are you Sirius's friend Wemus?"

"Yes, yes I am." Remus said nervously, determinedly not looking at the smiling Sirius.

"Are you Sirius's very special friend Wemus?"

" Err… I don't think I know what you mean Harry" He thought he knew exactly what he meant actually. Damn Potters and their loaded questions.

"Are you going to live here with Sirius Wemus? Is he Sirius?" Harry repeated turning to Sirius. Sirius looked cautiously over at Remus.

"Is Wemus going to live here with me?" Sirius said softly.

"Well… Yes Harry. I'm going to live here with Sirius for awhile." Remus said looking at Sirius whose face broke out into a splitting grin.

Harry however, frowned. "Does this mean that Wemus gets my room and when we visit Uncle Sirius I have to sleep with Mommy and Daddy?"

"I don't think that will be necessary Harry." Remus said and the joy that filled Sirius's eyes at his words confirmed it.

"So you _are_ Sirius's very special friend then Wemus."

"I suppose I am, Harry, I suppose I am."

"Well, that's settled then." James, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, said.

"How about you lot move this into the dining room. Mrs. Weasly set out some lovely takeaway and I'd hate to see it get cold. I'll just finish up in here and join you."

"Takeaway?" Lily said suspiciously. " I though Molly said she had a chicken she was going to stuff and cook."

"Did she? I don't remember her saying that." James said innocently his hand pulling tighter behind his back.

"James… What are you hiding?"

"Hiding? Me? I'm not hiding anything love. The foods really getting cold. Nothing worse than cold noodles."

"James show me your hands."

James held his left hand out in front of him. "See? Now on to other things. Remus? Sirius's very special friend eh? Harry seems to have grasped on to the meaning but I'm still a bit in the dark…"

"Your other hand James."

James returned his left hand behind his back then moved it front again.

"That's the same hand James."

"Is it?" James countered. "Is it really?"

Lily looked steamed while Sirius and Harry looked positively gleeful. Remus reckoned they must know what was in James right hand and from the matching evil smiles it wasn't good.

"James Harold Potter if you don't put your right hand out this instant I swear to God!"

"Whoa there slow down. I said I wasn't hiding anything didn't I? I clearly showed you two hands. Is there no sanctity of marriage? Have you no shame? Are you saying you don't trust me? Me Lily? Me?" James bellowed pounding his chest with _both_ hands. "Well? Are you going to answer me? Lily? Lils?"

Remus couldn't tear his eyes away so he wasn't sure if the continued silence meant Lily had the same shocked expression on her face that he had on his but considering that James's right hand was apparently stuck inside the missing chicken he doubted she could look any other way.

"Lils? Love? Ah…" James said glancing down at his chicken body hand. "Oh THIS hand! Oh well, sure but why would I hide this?" James continued shrugging and holding his hand and chicken up in the air.

Lily slowly regained her power of speech. "How… how did you…How did you get your hand stuck in that chicken?"

James crossed his arms thoughtfully, the cold uncooked chicken body leaving a sticky smear across his chest. "Sometimes it helps to turn a question around Lily, maybe you should ask yourself, 'how could I _not_ get my hand stuck in this chicken? Hmm?"

Sirius nodded sagely. "Hear hear." He said.

And Harry just started to laugh.

Shaking her head slowly as if clearing cobwebs from her face Lily mutely gathered the chuckling Harry into her arms and walked out of the kitchen with what wits she had left.

"Need a … hand, Ronaldo?" Remus offered.

"How kind of you Remus, thank you. My fingers are getting a bit pruny." He wrinkled his brow and ran a non-chicken encased hand through his hair.

Remus picked up a knife and reached for James's chicken. "Let's see the cock then Ronaldo."

"Whoa there. I know it's hard to believe but there's a very important hand in this chicken. I've made it through many years against ALL odds without losing a body part and I'm not going to throw that sort of record away now."

"Relax James, I know what I'm doing. I'm rather good with a knife." He added casually. He doubted Sirius and James were comfortable enough with him to hear exactly how skilled he had been forced to become with a knife.

Remus quickly worked, slicing expertly at the chicken until James soggy, wrinkled white hand was released with an extraordinarily un-sexy pop.

"There you are. Hand nicely marinated."

James gave Remus and appraising look. " And in record time too. I'd say 'rather good with a knife' is something of an understatement. How long have you known how to handle a blade like that?"

Remus assimilated his features in a carefully blank look. "Oh, I don't know. I'm a quick study."

James obviously wanted to push the matter and looked over Remus's shoulder at Sirius who had been watching silently.

"Don't you think Remus handles a blade well Sirius?"

Remus nervously turned to look at Sirius who, to his surprise was not looking calculating at all but was still grinning foolishly.

"He handled my blade well."

James groaned and shook his head. "Please Sirius. I've already had my hand stuck up a chicken's tight wet arse for the past 40 minutes. Don't you think I've dealt with enough unpleasant images to last, if not the rest of my life, then the rest of the day?"

Sirius pretended to give it serious (**ahem**) thought before shaking his head in disagreement. "I wish my hand was stuck up a tight wet arse for 40 minut…"

James groaned again. Louder this time thank goodness so Remus's surprised whimper of lust went unnoticed. Sirius meanwhile resumed his face splitting grin.

"Sirius! Please…is it really too much of me to ask… why do you keep grinning? For God's sakes man this isn't a Village Idiot impersonation contest. And if it was you'd have won years ago so give it up already. Why are you still smiling?"

"Remus is my very special friend." Sirius said, without dropping his smile for a moment.

Remus felt himself blush and an unfamiliar tingle sparked up in his chest, toes, lower belly and, oddly enough, left earlobe.

"Yes well, bully for you old man." James said walking towards Sirius. "I'm happy for you both, I really am." He clapped his right hand on Sirius back several times in a congratulatory manner. "So very happy."

"Thanks James, that's sweet of you to say. You're the best friend I could have ever asked for you know that?" Sirius replied ecstatically grinning adoringly at Remus as the three men walked toward the dining room.

It really goes to show just how distracted Remus was by his tingling earlobe that he didn't even notice the multiple chicken juice handprint stains on Sirius's back.

Sirius thought the food tasted delicious. "_My God these are the best cold noodles I've ever had!"_

Sirius thought the wine was particularly fine that evening. "_Well than it was a damn good year for boxes, allright?"_

Sirius thought the table conversation extraordinarily hilarious. "_Well of course I don't find Old Rudolphs's death funny. It's just the __**way**__ you said it is all_…"

Actually if Sirius's brain would stop spinning and leaping and practicing all sorts of acrobatic nonsense, Sirius would realize that everything seemed a good deal better than usual.

The art on the walls more beautiful. An increasingly unpleasant smelling James more wonderful. The stubbornly ignoring her husband Lily more glorious. The curious Harry sticking a noodle up his nose more charming. _How lucky I am_. Sirius thought joyously.

And Remus. Remus! Sirius couldn't even think the name silently in his head without grinning. He was literally vibrating with happiness. "_Sirius stop shaking the entire table_!"

He watched Remus nibble on a noodle and listen politely to Lily's explanation of ptomaine poisoning apparently giving her his undivided attention while he thumb wrestled with Harry under the table.

Remus looked gorgeous and perfectly in place at the same time. The only upside of their forced speedy exit from Remus's former "home" was that he had been forced to wear Sirius's clothes until they could get to the shops. Sirius decided to postpone that trip for as long as possible.

An old dark blue cotton t-shirt looked warm and soft against Remus's golden skin and Sirius decided the shirt was now his favorite. Seeing the handsome man in Sirius's sweat pants and knowing that he wasn't wearing underwear under the baggy sweats, did something funny to his tummy. Mmmm, Sirius hummed deep in his throat the beginning tendrils of lust creeping down towards his groin.

Remus was perfect and he was here, for whatever reason, to stay. Really! He'd even said so, in front of witnesses no less! The man he loved had agreed to stay in his world and his world was a better place for it. "_James your hair looks fabulous today. New cut? Color? Brush?_" Sirius wasn't at all surprised that the cold noodles tasted just as delicious when flung at one's face, with Remus there he doubted anything could be bad again.

It was late when James, Lily and Harry headed home. The conversation had been interesting and fun, everyone had laughed a lot, and Remus was surprised and pleased at how well he got along with Lily.

James and Sirius were like exotic animals, beautiful, dangerous, strange and quite easy to become obsessed with, but with the pragmatic Lily Remus felt a kinship he hadn't been expecting. _Yet one more thing to hurt me when this goes bad._ He couldn't help but think. _Yet the end comes when it comes and there's nothing we can do about it_. So Remus was determined to throw up his hands and enjoy the best while he could. Having friends, being warm, clothed, safe and well fed, and most of all near Sirius. Living here and loving Sirius secretly would without a doubt kill him when Sirius moved on to new entertainment but by God, wasn't that all the more reason to cherish every moment while he could?

And so he'd relaxed and talked and laughed and made friends with little Harry while keeping one eye, sometimes two, (well alright, mostly two) on the _radiant_ Sirius Black.

The conversation while lively was also 'safe' for which Remus was immensely grateful. No one mentioned Gray or Remus's life at all, not that he thought they would in front of Harry. No one asked him about his past and childhood either, yet another whopper of a topic avoided for now, Remus didn't think he could handle such questions tonight and was touched by their understanding.

He was more than a little sad when Lily said they had to be getting Harry home. Partly because he'd never had more fun or felt more comfortable with people in his life, and partly because he was nervous as hell as to what would happen after they were gone. Sirius and Remus walked them to the door.

"Careful getting home, it's late. Are you sure you don't want to spend the night?

"We'll be fine. I'll be back to check on you in two days." Lily said to Remus and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Oh please don't trouble, I feel perfectly fine already." Remus said. He did feel fine. His body was quite used to damage and had built up a fast recovery time.

"It's no trouble at all, though I'm glad to hear your feeling better."

"Yeah mate, don't worry about it, we practically live here anyway. If it wasn't one thing, it'd be another. Even so, no more scares like that you hear?" James slapped him on the back gently,

"Wemus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Because you're Sirius's special friend does that mean you can't be my special friend too?"

Remus's mouth twitched and he knelt down to Harry's level. "Well, you're a very special boy and I'd like very much to be your friend… what do you think?"

Harry grinned and hugged Remus. "Then we are special friends."

Remus hugged Harry back and felt an itching in the back of his throat. Children, such innocence, such goodwill and easy genuine love. Remus had never known anything like it before and he wildly hoped Harry would never lose his good and generous heart, no matter what happened.

With one more round of goodbyes, the Potter's left and the heavy thump of the closing front door cast Remus and Sirius into silence.

"So…" Sirius said clearing his throat. "Do you… ah…long day. Did you… aah."

Speaking of innocence… Remus felt that ever present tingling kick into high gear again at Sirius's stutterings and rising blush. Absently he touched his earlobe, certain he'd feel the flesh vibrating.

Remus wasn't accustomed to wanting a customer and wasn't sure what to do about it. He was however excellent at his job and wanted to give Sirius everything he had to give in return for the happiness he'd received. Besides, Sirius had stopped being a 'customer' a long time ago whether Remus would admit it or not.

"Let's go to bed Sirius."

A cacophony of emotions danced across Sirius's face. Surprise, lust, embarrassment, worry, and lust made a second appearance before settling into a thoughtful look. "Remus, we never really finished talking about this, but I want you to know that you aren't forced to do anything here. I only want you to be safe and happy, and while anything that passes between us beyond that is… by no means unwelcome, if you don't really and truly want to, you must understand you don't owe me anything."

"Take me to bed Sirius."

Sirius still looked worried at Remus's succinct response. "You've had a really long and Christ, traumatic day. You're fragile, emotionally, physically, you should be resting, you can think about this later…"

With a raised eyebrow Remus sauntered forward and ran his hands gently up Sirius's body. Starting at his upper thighs, crossing hip bones, nipples, and shoulders to rest lovingly on his face. Remus leaned forward until he was close enough that every ragged breath released from Sirius's mouth slipped between his own trembling parted lips.

"Take me to bed Sirius."

Sirius surged forward catching Remus's mouth with his. It was passionate and messy. Too hot and too wet but with Remus's hands clutching possessively at Sirius's arse, and Sirius's hands gripping and pulling at Remus's hair neither felt the need to complain.

** Smut next chapter, quite obviously. Shouldn't take too long to get up. (wink wink, nudge nudge) Tomorrow hopefully. :-) Please Review! It brightens my life.**


End file.
